Pequeño Orgullo
by Maytelu
Summary: Sakura estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, para CASI cualquier cosa, excepto convivir con un pequeño y orgulloso Uchiha de seis años.
1. Elixir de la juventud

**PEQUEÑO ORGULLO**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a ****Masashi Kishimoto** **y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas... Kakashi es completamente de mi propiedad (aja). Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: He tomado datos referentes de los últimos capítulos de manga que he leído (353) que indirectamente pueden ser spoiler._

_DICCIONARIO PREVIO:_

(1) '_**Hebi'**_ es un grupo que Sasuke forma tras 'deshacerse' de Orochimaru y tomar como subordinados a tres tipitos raros (lo siento pero no terminan de agradarme). Su traducción al parecer es 'serpiente' y su principal objetivo es matar a Itachi.

(2) **Teme.** Para que mentir, no tengo el significado exacto, pero creo que la mayoría lo utiliza como 'bastardo'.

(3) **Dobe**. Ocúpenlo como quieran: tonto, inútil, idiota, estupido.

(4) **Aniki**. Hermano mayor

Sufijos:

-baa-san: Abuela (hasta eso, respetuosamente)

-nee-san: Hermano (respetuosamente)

-san: Sufijo para referirse a cualquier persona de forma respetuosa, es como 'señor'

-chan: Sufijo para referirse a cualquier persona de forma cariñosa (utilizado para los niños y mascotas), es como un diminutivo del nombre.

-shishio: No estoy segura de este sufijo, pero creo que se ocupa como 'jefe'.

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.- Elixir de la juventud**

Un mensajero, un estupido mensajero. ¡UN MENSAJERO!

-Hn, esto es humillante.

No tenía porque hacerlo, realmente no tenía que. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Realizando una misión de rango C, como cualquier _genin_ recién graduado, como si él no hubiese contribuido a la desaparición de _Akatsuk_i, como si no fuera considerado uno de los nuevos tres _Sannin_. Ahora sencillamente lo trataban como un vil y vulgar mensajero.

Uchiha Sasuke no estaba de buen humor.

Por supuesto no había esperado vítores y flores cuando regreso a Konoha; había sido catalogado como traidor al abandonar la villa en su afán de ser más poderoso y no pocas personas le habían perdido el respeto que alguna vez le profesaron. Todo eso lo tenía bien claro ¡Pero vamos! Mínimo esperaba que la Godaime tomara en cuenta su nivel ninja.

-Al menos no me enviaron a atrapar gatos, -murmuró para si. No, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

Finalmente había dejado de ser un vengador. Ya no había Orochimaru de que preocuparse, ni Itachi que lo persiguiera en sus pesadillas, ya no pertenecía al grupo '_**Hebi'**_ (1) (que él mismo había formado), ya no había nada. ¿Y eso de revivir el clan Uchiha? No era, en primera instancia, una prioridad. Pero ahora… tal vez esa era la razón que lo motivaba, eso y que había aprendido el valor de la amistad (aunque nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente). Definitivamente Naruto y Sakura tenían mucho crédito en su nuevo afán por la vida.

En fin, su lealtad y permanencia en la aldea estaban a prueba. Aún si su orgullo era pisoteado demostraría que aún era digno de pertenecer a Konoha y si tenía que hacerla de mensajero, lo haría. Pero ¿para qué quería Tsunade con tanta urgencia aquella exótica flor?

El pelinegro miró casi con alegría la entrada a su natal aldea. Una vez entregado el encargo a Tsunade, terminaría la estupida misión de rango C y podría disponer de su tiempo para cosas más útiles.

Los guardias de la entrada le miraron sin discreción, susurrando palabras como: Uchiha, Itachi, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, traidor y redención. Sasuke solo entornó los ojos, parecía que seis meses eran poco para que se apagaran los rumores alrededor de su regreso. Un punto más para valorar el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo, así como de Kakashi y la Hokage.

-¡Oye, _Teme (2)_¿Ahora te gusta recolectar flores? –Esa molesta y burlona voz no era otra que la del rubio Uzumaki. El Uchiha no evitó un mohín. No era una de sus prioridades en la vida explicarle a Naruto que aquella flor era SU misión (de rango C ¿ya lo mencioné?) y quedar en ridículo frente a su amigo y rival.

-Hn. -Naruto se acercó más, casi a milímetros de su rostro. ¡Era realmente tan fastidioso! Su katana lo degollaría de no ser porque era darle demasiada importancia.- ¡Quítate del camino _Dobe (3)_! Tengo cosas que hacer y **tú** deberías dejar de perder el tiempo. –Le recitó el pelinegro con aburrimiento.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. –No contestaste la pregunta ¿eso que tienes que hacer es trabajar como ayudante en la florería de Ino, eh, eh?- La paciencia de Sasuke se agotaba, pero el repentino cambio de expresión del rubio le privo de contestar -¡¿Acaso es una flor para Sakura-chan?!

Por un momento el pelinegro sintió varios pares de ojos puestos en él ¿Qué demonios le importaba a la gente su vida? Además era un completo disparate ¿él, entregarle una flor a su MOLESTA compañera de equipo? No, se estaban equivocando de shinobi. No obstante era una buena oportunidad para regresarle a Naruto las molestias. –Eso no te incumbe, -contestó misteriosamente con una sonrisa altiva.

El rostro del Uzumaki cambió, contrario a toda perspectiva de Sasuke. –Claro que me importa, Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mi y no dejare que vuelvas a lastimarla _TEME._ –Paren el carro ¿Ese era Uzumaki Naruto¿El rubio que estaba bobamente enamorado de la Haruno? Al parecer algunas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia...

-Hn. –Sasuke hizo nuevamente uso de su 'extenso' vocabulario.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a su amigo. El aludido alzó una ceja en respuesta haciendo que el rubio lo señalara como culpándolo de algo, aunque luego su dedo viajo a donde la flor se mecía con el viento. –Yo he visto esa **planta** en otro lado, Tsunade-_baa-chan_ tenía un par en su casa.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, pero ese simple comentario lo llevo a sacar algunas conclusiones sobre su dichosa misión. No sabía si sentirse reconfortado o más ofendido: la Hokage lo había utilizado como mensajero personal y la flor no era para algún señor feudal, sino para la misma Tsunade. Ahora entendía porque la princesa de las babosas le había advertido que su misión no tendría paga.

-Teme ¿te pasa algo? –La pregunta de Naruto llegó algo tarde, de pronto el pelinegro tuvo sensación de vértigo y sintió como si una poderosa fuerza lo succionara. Una fuerte ventisca había azotado las calles de Konoha antes de que todo esto sucediera. Después… todo se volvió oscuro.

_**¡¡TEME!!**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

-Déjalo sobre la cama Naruto.

_Las voces se escuchaban distantes y no le eran conocidas. Tal vez su madre tenía visitas._

-Tsunade-baa-chan ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió al teme? Esto es… como mágico.

_Esa ultima voz si le sonaba familiar, pero no sabía exactamente quién era. De cualquier forma, aunque quisiera, le era imposible abrir los ojos. Le pesaban más que cuando no quería levantarse temprano para entrenar con su __**Aniki**_ (4)

_Alguien suspiró_. –Nada de magia Naruto, es más bien algo biológico… olvida eso ultimo, solo con ver tu cara sé que no sabrás de que te hablo.

-¡Pero tan solo míralo¡Hasta nada en la ropa¿Quién diría que el Teme lucia tan indefenso a esa edad?

_¿De quién hablaban? Alguien no paraba de decirle Teme, tal vez tenía razón y aquel tipo del que hablaban era un idiota, aunque el tono no era del todo ofensivo. Ya se estaba desesperando. No conocía las voces lejanas y no podía abrir los ojos. ¡MALDICIÓN!_

-Me deslindo de responsabilidad, le dije claramente que debía traer la flor en el recipiente especial que le di. Pero claro¿qué más podía esperar de alguien tan arrogante?

-Tsunade-baa-chan ¿entonces fue la flor lo que provoco esto?

_Al parecer el de la voz chillona había sido golpeado. Un ojo… vamos, vamos. Solo un ojo y luego el otro. ¡Vaya! Por fin su cuerpo comenzaba a responder sus órdenes. Lamentablemente solo alcanzaba a distinguir dos manchas borrosas cerca de él, una femenina, la otra masculina._

_La figura femenina giró el rostro violentamente. Seguro aquel comentario le molestó. _

–Esa 'flor' tiene propiedades muy especiales Naruto, debe manejarse con cuidado. Sus esporas son peligrosas y por eso se le cultiva bajo restricción, tiene un efecto benéfico al combinarse con otros ingredientes, pero al actuar sola…

_Aquel que, al parecer, se llamaba Naruto se rascó la cabeza. La verdad no lo culpaba, él tampoco concebía muy bien de que estaban hablando esos dos. _

-¡Nee, nee! No entiendo lo que dices, pero a él no le va a gustar nada cuando lo descubra.

_¿A quién no le iba a gustar que cosa cuando lo descubriera¡Hn! Cómo si le importara. Al menos su vista cada vez era más clara. Ahora podía verlos, ambos eran rubios… y extraños. La mujer tendría probablemente la edad de su madre (¿sería una de sus visitas?) y el otro parecía de la edad de su Aniki. El hecho es que nunca los había visto y sin embargo, tenía una vaga sensación de que ya los conocía de tiempo._

-¿Podrían llamar a mi madre, por favor?

_El chico rubio giró a verlo de inmediato, entre sorprendido, alegre y preocupado. Vaya que era expresivo._

-¡Teme¡Tsunade-baa-chan tuvo la culpa! -_¿Se dirigía a él¿A él, Uchiha Sasuke¿Acababa de llamarlo TEME?_

-¿Yo te conozco?

-¡¡NARUTO!! Cierra la boca –_Lección número 1 aprendida, la mujer rubia tenía mal carácter. Aunque le hubiese gustado más saber si conocía al rubio escandaloso _-¿Sasuke, sabes en donde estas?

_¿Qué si sabía en donde estaba? Esa era una buena pregunta, no había notado que esa NO era su habitación y no reconocía para nada las cuatro paredes. _–No.- _Antes que nada, no debía alarmarse. Eso le había dicho Itachi-nee-san en uno de los entrenamientos._

-Esto es peor de lo que temí. El cambio no solo ha sido físico, si no también mental y emocional.

_¿Cambio¿Qué cambio? _-¿Podrían indicarme qué hago aquí y en donde se encuentra mi familia?

_Eso de no alarmarse ya no estaba funcionando y no tardaría mucho sin expresar su preocupación. Sentía que había dormido por horas y hasta había tenido una terrible pesadilla en donde lo único que deseaba era asesinar a su hermano._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tsunade se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos sueltos y bebió precipitadamente un trago de sake.

¿Y ahora como le explicaba a todo mundo lo que había sucedido con Sasuke? No podía hacerlo abiertamente, porque de ser así, dejaría al descubierto uno de sus más preciados secretos, algo que ni siquiera Shizune o Sakura sabían: los ingredientes de su 'elixir de la juventud'.

No era su culpa. ¡No, no era su culpa¡¡Definitivamente no era su culpa!!

Aquella exótica flor constituía el ingrediente principal para preparar cíclicamente aquella infusión que la mantenía joven. Un poco de esporas, 34 componentes más y chakra moldeado especialmente para la ocasión. Saber _ninjutsus_ médicos tenía sus ventajas.

La flor, la flor. Un shinobi de la niebla solía llevarle aquel preciado material con todo el cuidado posible, siempre teniendo en mente lo que podría ocurrir si por accidente un fuerte viento soplarara y él aspirara aquellas esporas. Aquel shinobi prácticamente se dedicaba a repartir la exótica flor entre los pocos y selectos clientes.

Sin embargo el shinobi era viejo, muy viejo y tras su última entrega Tsunade había recibido un mensaje de la niebla: Si no asistía ella, no podrían entregarle pedido hasta algunos meses más tarde. ¿Qué podía hacer un Hokage en esos casos?

¿Podía dejar la aldea desprotegida solo por su vanidad? No ¿Podía privar a Konoha de su belleza juvenil? Tampoco.

Fue entonces cuando una señal del cielo, con la insignia Uchiha en su espalda, se atravesó en su camino. Sasuke recién había retornado a la aldea y ella había tenido que adoptar la postura de quien lidera una aldea: 'Te permito regresar, pero estas a prueba' Le había dicho ella. En honor a la verdad ella estaba más que convencida de su redención y sabía mejor que nadie lo que estaba buscando de vuelta, lo sabía mejor que Sasuke porque podía leerlo en el movimiento de sus ojos. Pero dejemos eso para después, el punto es que Tsunade vio la oportunidad de que Sasuke demostrara su lealtad.

Sasuke traería la flor, haría el trámite de manifestar su cooperación con Konoha (sin importar que tan estupida fuese la misión) y no cobraría ni un centavo como castigo a su traición. ¡Que plan más brillante!

¿Y qué podía salir mal con eso? Uchiha Sasuke era parte de los nuevos _sannin_. Lo único que veía venir era la cara de molestia del pelinegro, pero al final tendría que hacer lo que ella le pidiera SIN pedir explicaciones.

¡Era sencillo maldita sea! Vas a la aldea, recoges la flor, la metes en _este_ recipiente, me la entregas y quedas libre. Las instrucciones eran sumamente claras hasta para que Naruto las entendiera. Pero no. Tenía que haber contado con el enorme orgullo y terquedad del Uchiha: el recipiente era demasiado afeminado.

Y fue así que llegamos a la situación actual. Tsunade seguía pasándose la mano por la cabeza y seguía bebiendo más y más.

¡Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a los **seis** años de edad!

A algunas habitaciones de distancia, se encontraba un chibi-Sasuke cuidado por Shizune. Un pequeño pelinegro que tratando de aparentar frialdad preguntaba por su familia. ESE no era el Sasuke que ella conocía, con el que podía lidiar y discutir. Era solo un mocoso que aparentaba lo que años después realmente sería (no de muy buena forma, pero alcanzaría sus metas igual).

No sabía nada de nada. ¿Por donde debía empezar? 'Sasuke, todo tu clan ha desaparecido y fue gracias a Itachi, pero no te preocupes porque hace siete meses te encargaste de matarlo' No, eso no era buena idea.

Otro trago, tal vez un trago más la ayudaría. Lo primero era ver que cosa le inventaba al Uchiha y luego… ver que explicación daba a los demás mientras encontraba un antídoto correcto para revertir los efectos.

Iba a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda. Y había que aceptarlo, en la aldea no había otra persona que le pudiera ayudar más que _**ella**_.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Si alguien se lo hubiera contado 5 años atrás, probablemente no lo hubiera creído. Aunque si había de sincerarse le habría emocionado hasta hacerla brincar, esa misión hubiese estado perfecta para sus 12 años. Pero no ahora. No en este momento, cuando estaba intentando olvidar ese amor infantil y conformarse con tener a sus dos mejores amigos 'cerca' suyo. Por eso Haruno Sakura, la segunda mejor médico ninja después de Tsunade, no estaba contenta.

-¡Sakura! –Él grito de su sensei la trajo de vuelta a la situación real. –Entonces… ¿has comprendido?

-Hai Tsunade-_shishio_, eso significa que no recuerda nada actual, ni siquiera a nosotros, -no estaba preguntando, solo afirmando sus teorías.

La Godaime asintió lo más solemnemente que su equilibrio le permitía. –Por eso es importante que me ayudes a difundir la información. Nadie debe hablarle a Sasuke de cosas que puedan confundirle, no debes permitirlo. Para él sus padres han viajado y lo han dejado a nuestro cuidado, no se lo ha creído del todo, hay que ver lo inteligente que era el mocoso a esa edad.

Es que era irreal, aún como medico ninja, aún sabiendo el efecto de miles de plantas e infusiones, no podía creer que su ex compañero de equipo ahora fuese solo un niño de seis años (del mismo que se había enamorado, por cierto).

Ante el silencio de Sakura, Tsunade continuó. –Yo no soy la Hokage, él aún tiene la imagen de Sarutobi-_san_ en mente y no voy a desmentirle. Le he dicho a Shizune que le informe que soy una suplente momentánea, porque él ha debido ausentarse para un evento importante. Si hace más preguntas sobre su familia, deberán evitarle. Y Sakura…

La pelirosa frunció el seño, por algún motivo no le agradó el rostro de la rubia, -¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

-Desde este momento estas a cargo de Sasuke.

-Pero… -Sakura parpadeó. La verdad es que había comprendido toda la explicación de la actual Hokage, aunque una cosa era comprender y otra asimilar.

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente y colocó sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla. ¿Por qué ser Hokage era tan difícil? –Es una orden Sakura, no un favor personal, tampoco tiene que ver con el hecho de que perteneciera a tu antiguo equipo. ES una orden. –El tono de Tsunade no dio lugar a replicas y Sakura solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza levemente.

-Entendido, Tsunade-sama.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, un golpe seco. Shizune se encontró apenada en el marco de la puerta y una figurita con el seño fruncido caminó delante de ella.

-¡Oye¡Tu, la de la frente grande! –Sakura parpadeó lentamente y giró su cabeza hacia la vocecita que acababa de insultarla, una vena mal disimulada se asomaba precisamente en su frente. Tsunade se pasó una mano por la cara pero el chiquillo ni siquiera pareció tomarlo en cuenta. –Así que tendré que quedarme contigo.

Shizune se encogió de hombros como tratando de disculparse. –Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun quería regresar a los terrenos de su clan, pero le pedí que primero hablara con usted. Y le he informado también que a partir de ahora Sakura-san se hará cargo de él.

Sakura alzó una ceja imperceptiblemente para los demás, pero Tsunade lo notó '¿Así que ya lo habías planeado Shishio?' preguntó su _Inner_ con rabia.

Sasuke por su parte solo miro de reojo a la pelirosa… y se sintió extraño. Tenía el mismo efecto que con el rubio escandaloso, él conocía esa voz y ese aroma a flores. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente de deshizo de la sensación, era hora de establecer las reglas. Después de todo él era un Uchiha ¿no? -Hn, espero que no seas una molestia, -exclamó arrogantemente. La situación no había empezado nada bien.

La pelirrosa tomó aire y haciendo un gran esfuerzo mantuvo la vista fija sobre su interlocutor. -Mi nombre es Sakura y seré yo tu tutor en los próximos días, Sasuke-CHAN,- remarcó el sufijo con maldad, -así que espero algo de respeto ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke se giró a medias.

Tsunade miró a ambos y entonces su preocupación se desvaneció por un momento dejando en su lugar una tenue sonrisa. Después de todo, tal vez la situación sería divertida.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Nota de la autora (16 de Mayo del 2007): **Concluido el primer capítulo de esta historia, que pretendo que sea corta, no por falta de ideas, si no por falta de tiempo y porque tengo tantos proyectos a medias y pendientes que hasta me siento culpable por iniciar este, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas.

Había pensado en esta idea al ver una historia con un titulo que me inclinó a pensar que la trama era parecida a esta, pero no, no tenía nada que ver. Así que me dije 'si no encuentras lo que quieres leer, pues hazlo tu misma'. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario para ver que tal voy. Disculpas si tienen líos con algunos modismos, pero mi narración me impide no utilizarlos. Jitomatazos, dudas o propuestas a maytelu15hotmailcom ó dejen un Review ¡Cuídense!


	2. Hatake Aoshi

**PEQUEÑO ORGULLO**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a ****Masashi** **Kishimoto** **y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas... Kakashi es completamente de mi propiedad (aja). Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: He tomado datos referentes de los últimos capítulos de manga que he leído (352) que indirectamente pueden ser spoiler._

_DICCIONARIO PREVIO_

Antes que nada aclaró dos cosas sobre el capítulo pasado: 1) Godaime: se refiere a quinto Hokage (se me olvido mencionarlo) y 2) Naruto no llama a Tsunade Obaa-san, sino _obaa-chan_, que significa 'abuelita' (coloque el sufijo equivocado, lo siento).

**(1) Kunoichi. **Ninja femenino.

_**(2) –**_**kun. **Sufijo para decirle a una persona (generalmente masculina) joven, con respeto.

**(3) Aa. **Afirmación totalmente masculina.

**(4) Dattebayo. **Exclamación habitual de Naruto (¿alguien sabe lo que quiere decir?)

**(5) Yondaime. **Cuarto Hokage

**(6) Colmillo blanco de Konoha. **Hasta donde sé, él padre de Kakashi era un héroe reconocido en la aldea de la hoja y lo apodaban 'el colmillo blanco de Konoha', aunque luego perdió reputación al fallar en una misión por no perder a sus compañeros.

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.- Hatake Aoshi**

Atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás…

-¿Sasuke-_kun_, quieres una galleta?

El pequeño pelinegro dejó de balancearse sobre la silla y miró con cierto brillo en los ojos, a la mujer que estaba delante de él. Esa sonrisa le hacia recordar a su madre ¿Cómo estaría su madre¿Estaría extrañándolo? Porque a decir verdad él si la extrañaba, aunque no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

Tomó un par de galletas de la bandeja que le tendían y se inclinó solo un poco (no podía perder los modales). –Gracias, Shizune-san.

-No te desesperes, ya pronto sale Sakura. Seguro te la pasas bien con ella, -dijo la _Kunoichi_ _(1)_ sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto.

Aún no terminaba de creerse que su familia había salido de viaje sin él. Podía concebir que su padre e incluso su madre no le dijesen nada por ser alguna misión ultra secreta, pero Itachi si que le hubiese dicho algo. Y de cualquier forma ¿no era más sencillo que se quedara con alguien del clan? La **bruja** rubia no le había explicado aún porque no podía ir a los terrenos Uchiha, pero se lo había negado rotundamente y lo había encomendado con aquella chica de cabello rosa.

Que extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba casi seguro que en la academia también había una niña pelirosa llamada Sakura ¿Serían parientes¡Nah! Imposible. Su nueva 'tutora' era molesta, pero debía admitir que se veía fuerte y segura, la chiquilla que él recordaba haber visto era una _perdedora_.

-¿Sasuke-kun…? –Shizune se veía nerviosa, como si temiese hablar con él. Pero eso era imposible, a menos que fuera por respeto hacia el clan Uchiha. Ya había visto esa actitud en otras personas cuando se dirigían a su Aniki. Tal vez por eso le caía bien esta chica, ella lo trataba con respeto, hasta le decía _kun (2)._

-Aa _(3)._

La ayudante de Tsunade miró la puerta de la oficina frente suyo y de nuevo se dirigió a Sasuke, -¿Cómo supiste quién era Sakura? No recuerdo haberte descrito como era.

El pequeño parpadeó confundido. Eso era cierto, Shizune solo le había dicho que por órdenes de la suplente del Hokage, él quedaría al cuidado de una Kunoichi llamada Sakura. –No lo sé, -respondió alzando una ceja en señal de confusión.

A Shizune le resbaló una gota por la frente. Mejor no le preguntaba más cosas o terminaría confundiéndolo. Observó una vez más la puerta y luego al chiquillo que si bien ya no se balanceaba sobre la silla, no dejaba de mover sus piernas. –Escucha Sasuke-kun, debo atender unos asuntos, por favor no salgas de la torre ¿de acuerdo? Seguro Sakura-_chan_ te atiende en unos instantes.

Sasuke no respondió pero miró a la Kunoichi dándole a entender que había escuchado su indicación.

Ni que estuviese tan ansioso de irse con la tipa esa. Miró hacia un lado y otro del pasillo, la verdad es que NUNCA en su vida había estado en la torre del Hokage, de hecho hasta donde sabía, solo un shinobi hecho y derecho tenía autorización de entrar ahí. Sonrió de lado e infló su pecho. Le contaría esto a Itachi-nee-san apenas lo viera de nuevo.

…

…

…

Aburrido. _Aburrido_, ABURRIDO.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto la _**bruja**_ rubia y la _**molesta**_ tutora? De repente le habían exigido que saliera de la oficina y al hacerse el desentendido, Shizune lo había conducido 'amablemente' al pasillo. ¡Hn! Adultos. Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Él ya no era un bebé.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Shizune le había dicho que no saliera de la torre, pero NO le había prohibido dar una mirada a los alrededores.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

¡Por todos los _Sharingan_ y _Mangekyou Sharingan_¿Qué acababa de decir Naruto?

-Te lo digo Kakashi-sensei, el teme ahora es un mocoso de SEIS años ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! No sabe quienes somos y no recuerda nada de nada¡casi lloraba por su mami! –Naruto se deshacía en risas mientras su interlocutor de pelo gris mantenía expectante su único ojo descubierto.

-¿A quién más se lo has contado Naruto?

El rubio paró de reírse.

Kakashi estaba serio y eso solo significaba que no le había hecho mucha gracia escuchar la noticia. ¿Por quién lo tomaban? Ya tenía 17 años. -¿A quién más habría de contárselo? Tsunade-baa-chan me lo ha prohibido, -dijo haciendo una mueca infantil. –Si te lo digo a ti es porque tal vez puedas ayudarle a Sakura-chan, me han enviado por ti.

Hatake Kakashi ladeó la cabeza. Primero porque su ex alumno había expresado algo de madurez en la respuesta que acababa de darle y segundo, porque intuía que algo más entretenido que el _Icha Icha_ se aproximaba (y eso era ya decir mucho) -¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en esto?

-Es quien cuidara del teme, -contestó Naruto con un tono algo molesto.- Si quieres mi opinión creo que es injusto, Sasuke va a vivir con Sakura-chan, estará mucho tiempo con ella ¡Dattebayo _(4)_!

_Inner_ Kakashi se deshizo en risas. Si, seguro que le haría competencia al entretenimiento que le brindaba el Icha Icha.

En otros tiempos, hubiese pensado de inmediato que la evidente molestia de Naruto se debía a que el Uzumaki estaba interesado en la Haruno. Pero no ahora. Sus alumnos habían crecido y algunos habían modificado sus sentimientos… en realidad solo uno, los otros dos solo estaban en otra modalidad. No, Naruto ya no estaba enamorado de Sakura, sus intereses estaban ahora en otro sitio. No obstante, Sakura era la mejor amiga del rubio y detestaba compartirla con el Uchiha.

-¿Y porqué no te ofreciste para cuidar de Sasuke, Naruto? –Preguntó Kakashi relajado.

El aludido se revolvió el cabello con desesperación. -¡¿Estas loco Kakashi-sensei¡Yo no podría cuidar del teme! Es un mimado y taaaan correcto que me enferma. Terminaría atándolo a una silla o algo… ¡Espera! No es mala idea, ahora tengo la autoridad para hacerlo, soy mayor que él, soy mejor que él ¡Siempre estaré por encima de él! –La estridente risa de Naruto hizo que Kakashi suspirara de aburrimiento, no importaba la situación, el Uzumaki siempre estaría en competencia con Sasuke.

-Es evidente que Sasuke cuenta con desventaja ahora, Naruto. ¿Serías capaz de medirte con un niño de seis años?

Naruto paró de golpe su festejo… **otra vez**. Parpadeó rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín. -¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres poco divertido, sensei?

-Seh, como sea. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudar a Sakura?

-Tenemos que cuidar la identidad de Sasuke, -respondió Naruto extrañamente serio.- Tsunade-baa-chan no quiere que se sepa de este incidente, dijo algo sobre su reputación y un secreto de vida o muerte, pero el plan es hacer pasar al teme como pariente lejano tuyo.

Kakashi casi se atraganta. ¡Era el plan más poco sensato que había escuchado de la Godaime! Si hasta parecía que el que lo había ideado era Naruto. –Nadie lo creerá, los rasgos físicos de Sasuke son de un Uchiha y a él cómo le explicaran ese cambio.

El Uzumaki se alzó de hombros. –Yo NO sé. Eso pregúntaselo a Tsunade.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Indefinidamente. El plan es…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Sakura salió de la oficina de Tsunade y suspiró pesadamente ¿Acaso su sensei se había vuelto loca¿Guardar la identidad de Sasuke diciendo que era un pariente lejano de Kakashi? Nadie se la iba a creer.

Nadie.

Había puntos a favor, no lo dudaba. Probablemente lo más relevante que se sabía del _jounin_ era que había pertenecido al grupo que _**Yondaime (5)**_ había entrenado y que él era, ni más ni menos, el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha _(6)_. De ahí en fuera, nada se sabia de Hatake Kakashi, siempre había sido lo suficientemente hermético… y misterioso. Si a duras penas ella y Naruto se habían enterado hace poco, de cómo su ex sensei había adquirido el Sharingan.

Es por eso que al inventarse eso del pariente lejano, nadie podría refutar la posibilidad.

Pero vamos, Sasuke no había cambiado mucho su físico de los seis años, al joven de diecisiete que hasta hace unas horas era. TODO mundo lo iba a reconocer, era obvio, era muy obvio.

-Sasuke-chan, -llamó la pelirosa a su nuevo protegido. Si, aún seguía enfadada por lo de 'frente amplia' y 'molesta'.

Sakura miró a las sillas que tenía frente a ella y luego a un lado y otro del pasillo. Se suponía que ahí debería estar el chibi Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-chan!, -volvió a gritar.- Maldita sea¿ahora donde se metió?

La Haruno comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la torre, lo primero era mantener la calma, estar alerta. No podía haber ido muy lejos, tal vez estaba con Shizune. Lo importante era encontrarlo pronto porque a Tsunade no le haría nada de gracia que Sasuke se escapara y descubriera la verdad… o lo descubrieran a él.

¿Por qué a ella?

Primero se enamoraba de un pesado, orgulloso, _bien parecido_, callado, _interesante_, fastidioso vengador. Luego quedaba en el mismo equipo con él. Ella se había convertido en la molesta, estorbo, fanática, sabelotodo y hace nada. Y él se iba de la aldea, así, sin más, egoístamente y solo con un objetivo. Ella había llorado, se había dado cuenta de lo patética que era y se había levantado de la más profunda de las oscuridades… había entrenado duro y sin descanso, había trazado sus propios objetivos y metas, se había convertido en Haruno Sakura, la discípula de Tsunade, la flor de Konoha.

Ahora, Sasuke estaba de regreso. No había regresado en ninguna de las ocasiones en que ellos, sus amigos, se lo habían pedido, pero al final lo había hecho. Y ya todo era diferente. _Aparentemente_.

¡Maldición¿Dónde demonios estaba el Uchiha?

-¡Nee, Sakura-chan¿A quién buscas? –La estridente voz casi la mata del susto.

-¡¡NARUTO!! -Sakura se preparó para golpear a su amigo, pero un saludo indirectamente lo impidió.

-¡_Yo_!

El jounin sonreía bajo la mascara manteniendo la mano en alto. -Kakashi-sensei,- susurró la pelirosa.

-¿Qué tal Sakura? Me he enterado de lo de Sasuke. –Sakura miró con furia a Naruto y este movió sus manos de un lado a otro, con nerviosismo, preparándose para la siguiente 'explosión' de su amiga. –Calma, ciertamente Naruto me lo contó pero también me dijo que fueron ordenes de Tsunade-sama.

Cierto. Era lógico. Si habían de hacer pasar a Sasuke como pariente de Kakashi, este último debía estar informado.

-¿Y el _chibi_ teme? –preguntó Naruto, trayendo a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

¡Sasuke!

-Yo…, -Sakura se sonrojó.- Se me ha extraviado.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Sasuke miraba con atención cada uno de los retratos en ese pasillo. La verdad es que después de recorrer de arriba a abajo la torre del Hokage, nada le había llamado más la atención que esto.

Frente a él estaban las fotografías (o pinturas) de los antiguos Hokages. Era muy diferente verlos en las rocas que parecían cuidar Konoha, a verlos así. Y esta última… era interesante, le recordaba a cierta persona, rubio, ojos azules, amable y fuerte. Aunque era imposible que lo hubiese conocido, él apenas era un bebé cuando Yondaime murió. Todos eran héroes, pero **él** específicamente era de sus preferidos, aunque tampoco lo iba a reconocer abiertamente, en su clan no lo tenían en tan buena estima por alguna razón.

De pronto escuchó pasos apresurados y respiraciones algo agitadas. Tal vez algo había sucedido. Colocó su rostro firme y serio, preparado para cualquier evento ¡Demostraría que él podía comportarse como todo un ninja¡No iba a defraudar a su padre o a Itachi!… aunque no podía ordenar a sus manos que dejaran de temblar (¡Ni siquiera traía _kunais_ o _shurikens_¡Ni siquiera traía ropa con la insignia de su clan!).

Varios ninjas entonces se acercaron a él y le rodearon. Miró a todos rápidamente y sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda ¿Y ahora qué¿Tan prohibido estaba moverse del lugar donde lo habían dejado? Uno de ellos habló por un intercomunicador.

-¡Sakura-san, lo hemos encontrado! Un niño pelinegro con cara de mimado.

El pequeño Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡¿Con cara de qué¡MALDITA molesta _tutora_! Se cruzó de brazos, había estado tentado a huir, pero hizo más caso a su sentido común, tarde o temprano lo pillarían. Había que ser tan tonto como el _payaso_ del pueblo, ese rubio revoltoso que cada dos por tres hacia travesuras ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¡Chibi Teme! –En un segundo estaban frente a él la pelirosa y el tipo que había visto apenas despertó. Un momento ¿cómo lo había llamado?

Sasuke frunció su seño -¿Cómo me dijiste _BAKA_?- Normalmente no trataría a un mayor de esa forma, pero el rubio lo inspiraba.

-¡CHIBI T-E-M-E! –Respondió Naruto mirándole retadoramente, teniendo que ponerse en cuclillas para poder quedar a la altura de sus ojos. El pelinegro también entrecerró los ojos. Ese rubio le recordaba a alguien, esos ojos tan azules…

-¡¡NARUTOOOO!!

La cara zorruna del escandaloso se modificó a una de terror. En apenas un parpadeo, el Uzumaki había sido halado por las ropas y arrojado a varios metros de distancia.

'Lección número 2 aprendida, la tutora era MOLESTA, pero también tenía una fuerza _monstruosa_, así que más valía no hacerla enojar.' Pensó el Uchiha. Vaya… era molesta pero grandiosa. Otra cosa que no admitiría frente a nadie.

-¡Sakura-chan! –se quejó Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos- pero si fue él quien empezó, -dijo señalando acusadoramente a Sasuke quien colocaba cara de niño bueno, _casi_ sonriendo.

'Pero si se ve tan tierno' pensó Sakura. –¡NO fue él quien empezó Naruto!

'Lección número 3 aprendida, el rubio que se llamaba Naruto, era un _**dobe**_. Pero un dobe con la suficiente resistencia para aguantar los golpes de su molesta tutora' pensó Sasuke –¡Hn! –exclamó solo para rematar.

Sakura se giró molesta hacia él -¡Y tú! –Sasuke abrió sorprendido los ojos, nuevamente. Aunque se forzó a regresar a su rostro anterior (_¡Siempre mantener la calma, siempre mantener la calma!)-_ ¿Dónde te habías metido? –La pregunta había sido hecha con dulzura. ¿Acaso la tal Sakura estaba loca¿Cómo podía cambiar tan repentinamente su humor? Daba miedo. MUCHO miedo.

-¡Hn! No eres mi madre.

La Haruno parpadeó lentamente. No, por supuesto que no era su madre (¡Gracias a Kami!). –Shizune me dijo que te había dejado frente a la puerta de la oficina de… Tsunade-sama. –Miró a su alrededor y se percató que aún habían varios _Chuunin_ a su alrededor. –Pueden retirarse, les agradezco.

-No fue nada Sakura-san –respondió con respeto uno de ellos. Todos se retiraron al momento.

Sakura volvió a dirigirse al chibi Uchiha, -Creí que por tu edad eras capaz de comprender ordenes, -la verdad es que no quería ser dura con él, pero para hacerle entender había que atacar por su orgullo. –¿Por qué te moviste de ahí?

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Otra vez lo estaban tratando como un bebé, como su padre, como su madre, como Itachi-nee-san. –Shizune-san me indico que no podía salir de la torre, nunca me prohibió moverme de mi sitio, -contestó aparentando frialdad.

Naruto se rió en tono bajito ante la irreverencia de Sasuke. Le recordó a alguien de su pasado.

Sakura trató de ignorar al rubio y continuó con el interrogatorio -¿Y qué hacías aquí?

El pequeño pelinegro señaló los retratos de los antiguos Hokages. –Estaba aburrido de esperarte. Es más divertido estar con _Yondaime_, aunque sea en retrato, que contigo.

El Uzumaki no pudo aguantar más y se deshizo de risa, aunque se detuvo al ver el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke estuvo conforme con los resultados, aunque debía admitir que un temor lo recorría de tan solo pensar que sucedería si pasaba los límites de su nueva tutora.

-Bien, Sasuke-**chan**, si tanto te molesta estar conmigo, tal vez prefieras estar con Naruto. Comerías ramen todos los días, en el desayuno, comida y cena ¿no te parece genial?

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke reaccionaron a la propuesta, se miraron, miraron a Sakura, se volvieron a mirar, miraron a Sakura nuevamente y negaron rotundamente con la cabeza.

-¿Comer ramen con un _dobe_ como él?

-¿Dormir con el _chibi-teme_?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Jamás! –gritaron al unísono.

La pelirosa asintió conforme. Nunca hagan rabiar a la discípula de Tsunade. –Lo supuse, así que, pido más respeto y ahora ponme atención Sasuke-chan.

El aludido hizo un mohín ¡Cómo odiaba el **chan**!

-Tsunade-sama te ha encomendado una misión importante.

¿Cómo? Aguanten ahí un momento… ¿una misión¿A él? Pero si apenas acababa de entrar a la academia. No es que no lo hubiese deseado, ni en sus más locos sueños se habría hecho realidad ese deseo, pero ¿por qué a él?

Sakura al ver la cara de confusión del chiquillo colocó una mano sobre su hombro. –Tiene que ver con la misión de tu familia, así que escucha con cuidado.

Sasuke asintió, esta vez sin ocultar su emoción.

-Tsunade-sama quiere que ocultes tu identidad ¿de acuerdo?

'Bizarro' pensó Sasuke. Todo el clan Uchiha lo conocía y seguro fuera de sus tierras también habían oído de él. Era el segundo retoño del líder de su clan ¿cómo ocultarlo?

-¿Por qué?

Naruto se recargó contra una pared. Esto iba para largo. Ojala Kakashi-sensei no tardara mucho en la oficina de Tsunade.

-No hagas preguntas, es tu misión ¿la aceptas o no? –Se suponía que Sakura no debía preguntar. La respuesta era si aunque él no quisiera, pero conocía (o creía conocer) a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo pensó. Era una misión estupida, pero misión al fin y a cabo. El se esperaba algo mejor, como ir por un encargo a otra aldea, ser un mensajero especial o cosas que hacían los ninjas recién graduados. En fin. –Acepto.

Naruto y Sakura suspiraron de alivio. Habían creído que sería un poco más difícil convencerlo.

-En ese caso, para todos los demás serás de ahora en adelante, mm… -Sakura miró hacia arriba en pose pensativa. No tenía nombre. –Hatake Sanosuke.

El pequeño mostró inmediatamente su desacuerdo -¿No puede ser otro nombre? Ese no me gusta.

Sakura iba a perder la paciencia pronto. –No se trata de lo que te guste, no se me ocurre otra cosa, así que te quedas con ese.

-Sakura-chan…

-Sanosuke y punto.

-Sakura-chan, etto…

-¡No hay discusión!

-Pero Sakura-chan…

-¡¿Qué quieres Naruto?! –gritó la pelirosa con exasperación.

Naruto miró la cara inconforme de Sasuke. Nada sería más gracioso que dejarlo con un nombre que le fastidiara, pero debía admitir algo. A él tampoco le gustaba el nombre y no por el nombre en si, si no porque era muy parecido al original. –Sakura-chan¿no crees que Sanosuke suena similar a Sasuke?

La Haruno se quedó estática. Su nombre se había ido por el caño.

-_**Aoshi**_. –La pequeña voz se dejo oír entre los quejidos que empezaba a proferir Sakura.- Quiero llamarme Aoshi.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron. No se escuchaba mal después de todo. Distraía un tanto al enemigo.

-Hatake Aoshi, -musitó la pelirosa.

-Aa, -contestó Sasuke.

-¡Dattebayo! Asunto arreglado, el chibi teme ahora se llamara Aoshi

El pequeño Sasuke suspiró aburrido, ese rubio era MUY efusivo, pero no le molestaba del todo. Hasta le recordaba a su Aniki por alguna razón, pese a que no se parecían en mucho. -¿Por qué Hatake? –Preguntó curioso.

Sakura le miró, a punto de darle una explicación, pero fue interrumpida por una nube de humo.

-¡YO! –Un ninja de pelo gris apareció al instante. Sasuke lo miró con insistencia, tenía cubierta casi toda la cara, era sumamente misterioso y sin embargo, nuevamente, tenía la sensación de que ya le conocía.

-Sasuke, es decir, Aoshi, -dijo Sakura. –Te presento a Hatake Kakashi, desde ahora, un familiar lejano tuyo que te ha traído a esta aldea.

El Uchiha miró a Kakashi, Kakashi miró al Uchiha. Era extraño, pero pese a que todo estuviese montado… si sentía familiaridad con el peligris. Había algo paternal en él.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**Nota de la autora (18 de mayo del 2007): **Este capítulo fue algo molesto de realizar, porque era información que forzosamente debía meter y que no podía saltarme. La verdad es que yo ya quería poner la convivencia entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero no sin antes colocar esto, así que eso es para el siguiente capítulo.

Debo ahora justificarme para dos cosas, que supongo que ya entienden pero por si las moscas. El comportamiento de Sasuke esta obviamente modificado. Estamos hablando de un Sasuke que aún no es un vengador, que tiene seis años y que por lo tanto, aún con su carácter orgulloso y altanero, sigue siendo un niño consentido acostumbrado a su familia. ¡Ya más adelante verán más de esto que les hablo, en todo su esplendor!

La segunda justificación va enfocada al comportamiento de Sakura. Ya sé que normalmente trataría con respeto y admiración a Sasuke, o al menos no lo molestaría. Pero ya poco a poco va saliendo a la luz el porque ahora trata de ser indiferente. Agréguenle a eso que ahora ve la oportunidad de reeducar a Sasuke (esa será la parte divertida de esta historia).

¡Uh! Por último. Le cambié el nombre a Sasuke SOLO por beneficio de la trama.¿Por qué Aoshi? Bueno, en homenaje a Aoshi Shinomori de Rurouni Kenshin (piénsenlo, es algo parecido) y a otro personaje original de una autora que estimo mucho, mi sensei Misao CG. De cualquier forma Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi seguirán llamándolo por su nombre mientras no haya moros en la costa.

Ya, los dejo. ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Si no fuera por la buena respuesta recibida, este capítulo seguro hubiese tardado más. Espero mantener el mismo apoyo y no defraudarlos, que así me motivan a escribir más rápido. Comentarios y demás, ya saben a maytelu15hotmailcom o dejen un review.


	3. ¿Nana o Tutora? I

**PEQUEÑO ORGULLO**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a ****Masashi** **Kishimoto** **y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas... Kakashi es completamente de mi propiedad (aja). Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: He tomado datos referentes de los últimos capítulos de manga que he leído (352) que indirectamente pueden ser spoiler._

_DICCIONARIO PREVIO_

**(1) Hai. **Exclamación de afirmación (si).

**(2) Yare, yare. **Es similar a 'Ya, ya'

**(3) Ohayou. **¡Buen día!

**(4) Tadaima. **Es el saludo que se da al llegar a casa, algo como 'Ya llegué'

**(5) **Bien, este es un spoiler. Así que como solo es la mención, pueden fingir demencia si no quieren saber más, si por el contrario despierta su curiosidad… estoy dispuesta a contestar dudas.

**(6) Kawaii kunai. **Significa fea (esto me hace recordar tanto a Ranma diciéndole así a Akane)

**(7) Iee. **No

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.- ¿Nana o Tutora?**

Sus grandes orbes verdes expresaban determinación, su cuerpo se tensaba mostrando toda la seguridad posible, los sentidos completamente alertas.

-¿Estas lista Sakura?

-¡Hai _(1)_!

-Vamos a avanzar, Sakura-chan.

-¡Hai!

Un bufido que expresaba aburrimiento y burla a la vez destenso el ambiente. -¡Hn¿Se supone que un shinobi se comporte de esta forma con algo tan simple?

A Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi les resbalo una gota por la nuca apenas dieron el primer paso.

La pelirosa fue la primera en dirigirse al pequeño que recién les había hablado, -todo esto lo hacemos por tu seguridad Sasuke-chan ¿es que tienes que quejarte por todo?

Naruto miró con rabia al pelinegro también -¡No voy a seguir cuidando al chibi teme! Además estamos a escasas calles de tu departamento Sakura-chan, pudimos haber ido por los tejados, -terminó de decir con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo múltiples veces.

-Yare, yare _(2)_. Sasuke-kun tiene razón, tal vez estamos exagerando un poco. Además, no podemos ir por los tejados porque probablemente él no pueda seguirnos el paso.

El mini Uchiha bufó con descontento y un halo rosado se posó en sus mejillas. ¡El no tenía la culpa que aún no le hubiesen enseñado en la academia como controlar su Chakra para saltar a grandes distancias! Además era el primero de la clase, el mejor (bueno, _**casi**_, había una sabelotodo que le ganaba en las pruebas escritas).

-¡Jajaja! Así que Chibi Teme Sasuke NO puede hacerlo, -se burló Naruto.

El halo rosado se extendió por toda la cara de Sasuke, aunque no era posible descifrar si era de vergüenza, rabia… o ambas.

Sakura suspiró con pesar. Como siguieran así no iban a dejar la torre de Hokage nunca. –Basta Naruto, solo tienen que vigilar que no haya moros en la costa.

Kakashi y el rubio se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Fue así como el antiguo equipo 7 se puso en marcha.

Las primeras _dos_ calles no tuvieron problema alguno, si seguían así por cuatro más, ese día estarían a salvo de tener que dar explicaciones. Mientras menos personas conocieran a 'Hatake Aoshi' menos probabilidad había que los descubrieran.

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor como lo haría un turista, aún cuando trataba de aparentarlo. La verdad es que casi no salía de las tierras de su clan y el camino que recorría de su casa a la academia, era prácticamente el mismo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver otra parte de Konoha. Sin embargo, había algo extraño… tenía la vaga sensación de haber visto antes todos esos lugares. Pero eso era imposible.

-¡Oh no! –La mirada del pequeño Uchiha se posó en su tutora ante la exclamación de esta. -¡Es Ino!

Naruto se revolvió algo nervioso -¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, huyamos!

Kakashi ni siquiera se inmuto. -No, eso levantaría más sospechas. Ya no hay tiempo, es hora de enfrentar la primera prueba.

El pelinegro observó entonces que una Kunoichi rubia se aproximaba a ellos, el contoneo de su cadera podía hacer marear a cualquiera, pero a él le parecía exagerado. Y raro nuevamente, no la conocía pero algo insistía que debía estar alerta a cualquier aproximamiento suyo.

- Kakashi-san, Naruto ¡Ohayou! _(3)_ –Saludó Ino haciendo una ligera reverencia, aunque su atención se concentró después en la Haruno- ¡Frontuda¿Qué haces por aquí?

Sasuke alzó una ceja ¿la rubia había llamado a su tutora _frontuda_? Solo él podía llamarla así.

Sakura sonrió a medias –Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti Ino cerda.

¿Y la tutora había llamado CERDA a la rubia¡Pero si estaba hecha un palo!

-Pues yo iba hacia **Ichiraku** porque quedé de verme con Choji-kun… -Ino se detuvo a si misma. No se había percatado de un _detallito_. -¡SAKURA!

La pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás ante tremendo grito. -¡¿Estas loca Ino?! Casi me matas del susto, -reclamó.

Pero Ino parecía abstraída, su dedo señalaba tembloroso hacia el frente y sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos, fijos en cierto pelinegro.

-¡No puede ser!

Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura sudaban la gota gorda. Seguro ya los habían descubierto.

-Ino, yo… -la Haruno estaba dispuesta a dar la explicación pertinente.

-Sakura…

-Ino…

-Sakura… -los ojos de Ino parecían más acuosos cada vez. -¡Oh, Sakura! Pobre de ti.

Ahora el rostro de la pelirosa era de total desconcierto ¿pobre de ella? Bueno… a menos que fuese por que tenía que cuidar de Sasuke.

-¡Tienes un hijo! –Todos se fueron hacia atrás ante la teatral exclamación de la rubia Yamanaka.

Sakura se levantó con dificultad del suelo, -Eso no es…

Ino le cubrió la boca, -¡No hace falta que expliques quien es el padre! Es igualito a **él**. Gracias al cielo que no se parece a ti.

A Haruno le tembló una ceja, aún cuando su rostro mostraba sonrojo.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto lloraba a mares mientras se acercaba a su compañera.- ¡Ese maldito de…¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? Pensé que confiabas en mí. Ya veras que haré que **él** se haga responsable.

El temblor de la ceja de Sakura aumentó y Kakashi solo atinó a sonreír. Esto estaba más bueno que los dramas del Icha Icha.

-Naruuuto.- De pronto la voz de Haruno Sakura se había vuelto como de ultratumba.

-Ahem… -Sasuke no entendía ni ma… NADA. –Mi nombre es Hatake Aoshi.

La pelirosa miró con esperanza al Uchiha. ¡Qué atinado de su parte que se tomara tan en serio su papel!

Ino lo observó con sorpresa -¿Hatake Aoshi?

-Aa.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza varias veces, con una sonrisa sumamente amplia. Aunque su sonrisa se borró apenas observó como la Yamanaka miraba a Kakashi con el rabillo del ojo.

-Oye frontuda, -le susurró.

Haruno apretó un puño, -dime Ino CERDA.

-¿Pudiste verle la cara a Kakashi-san cuando… _tu sabes_? –preguntó la rubia picaramente.

-¡¡INO!! –Sakura se puso de todos colores.

¡Que demonios¡Que mente enferma podía pensar que ella y su sensei… que ella y Kakashi… que Sasuke/_**Aoshi**_ era hijo de ella y…!

-¡Nee, nee¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Ahora si Sasuke estaba completamente perdido. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Ino se inclinó hacia Kakashi y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto. –Disculpe mi confusión, Kakashi-san. No sabía que Aoshi era hijo suyo y de Sakura.

Naruto parpadeo múltiples veces y Kakashi ladeó la cabeza con un halo rosado en las mejillas. Sakura ya no sabía donde meterse.

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei HENTAI¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle ESO a Sakura?! –La aludida se quedó estática ante el grito de Naruto. Ella y su Inner comenzaron a planear las mil y una formas de hacer sufrir al rubio Uzumaki. Seguro que la aldea entera se había enterado ya.

-Bueno yo…- Kakashi llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza.

La Haruno sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando notó que la abrazaban por los hombros. El temblor a la ceja regresó y el puño apretado también. Su voz, por otro lado, se escucho TETRICAMENTE calmada, -Kakashi-sensei ¿qué se supone que _**hace**_?

Kakashi miró a Sakura y sonrió bajo la mascara. –Bueno, si han de acusarme de algo, que sea con provecho.

Eh… por los siguientes 10 minutos no pregunten por el ninja copia. Se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, de hecho creo que fuera de Konoha, el país del fuego o de la tierra misma.

-¡Aghht¡Eres una tonta Ino cerda!

La rubia rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose con una de sus manos. –No tienes porque ponerte así Sakura, no tiene nada de malo que seas madre.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Ya comenzaba a entender de qué iba todo eso. ¿La _molesta_ tutora su madre¡Ni loco!

-Sakura NO es mi madre. –dijo tranquilamente.

Por primera vez, la Haruno se sintió confortada al escuchar que el Uchiha la negaba y rechazaba. -¡Por supuesto que no¿Te has dado cuenta la edad que tiene este niño?

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y observó calculadoramente a chibi Sasuke, -Que sé yo¿unos 4 o 5 años?

Ahora Sasuke era el del temblor en la ceja. Naruto asintió en apoyo a Ino.

-¡Tengo 6 años! –gritó el pelinegro.

Ino lo observó de nuevo. –Oye Sakura ¿estas segura que no es hijo de Sa…? –La aludida le cubrió la boca a Yamanaka antes que dijera algo más.

-¡Claro que estoy segura! No seas tonta Ino. Piensa un poco. Él tiene **6** años y yo tengo 17 ¿a qué edad se supone que lo tuve?

Naruto comenzó a contar con los dedos. La pelirosa casi se va hacia atrás (de nuevo).

Ino… Ino solo empezó a reír a carcajadas. -¡Ya lo sé!- Sakura se quedó inmóvil. -Es obvio para cualquiera, pero si vieras lo fácil y divertido que es hacerte enojar frontuda. –la rubia le guiñó un ojo.

_Inner_ Sakura estaba afilando kunais y shurikens, incluso tenía lista la katana de Sasuke. La Sakura real no parpadeaba, no se movía, no hablaba… pero que _buena_ cantidad de chakra tenía acumulada en sus puños.

-¡¡INOOOO CERDAAAA!!

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Tadaima _(4)_!

Sasuke miró de un lado a otro, esperando que alguien saliera de alguna habitación. Pero nada sucedió. Sakura se quitó las sandalias de shinobi y Sasuke le imitó.

-¿Vive alguien contigo? –preguntó el pequeño pelinegro a la Haruno.

Sakura le miró sin entender el porque de la pregunta, pero de inmediato comprendió. –No, es la costumbre, antes vivía con mis padres.- Vaya, esto era… extraño. Sasuke era más conversador que de costumbre.

Ahora sentía algo de incomodidad. Nunca antes había estado sola con él.

-Oye ¿donde voy a dormir? –Preguntó Sasuke observando cuidadosamente todo el departamento, y negando de vez en vez con desprecio.

Una venita apareció en su sien. Ya se le había olvidado que estaba tratando con un niño de seis años… que además vivía como un príncipe en la casa principal del Clan Uchiha.

-Sígueme, -indicó Sakura. Ambos caminaron hacia la única habitación en el departamento.

Sasuke parpadeó con desconcierto. –Solo hay una cama.

-Lo sé, -dijo la Haruno. –Yo dormiré en ella y tú en un futon.

¡Sacrilegio¡¡¿Uchiha Sasuke durmiendo en un futon y sin privacidad?!!

-NO quiero, -casi gritó el pelinegro, aunque mantuvo la calma (_SIEMPRE mantener la calma_).

'Orochimaru, revive _(5)_ y llévatelo de nuevo' pensó la pelirosa. –Sasuke-chan, no quiero discutir.

-¡No voy a dormir en un futon¡Me regreso con mi clan!

Sakura contó hasta 10… no esperen, creo que fue hasta 20. –Aceptaste la misión, Sasuke-CHAN. Ahora, deja de quejarte. Es más, te dejaré dormir en la cama y yo dormiré en el futon.

-Bien, pero en la sala hay un sofá.

Sakura frunció el seño ¿qué demonios tenía que ver su sofá en esto? Momento. UN momento. ¡Ella no iba a dormir fuera de su habitación!

-Lo sé, es mi departamento, -respondió haciéndose la desentendida. –Ahora, hablemos de…

-Creo que puedo tener mi espacio y tú el tuyo. La privacidad es importante. –Sasuke se subió a la cama y comprobó la calidad de esta. Luego la miró, una mirada profunda, que quería decir algo. ESTO ES MIO. Eso quería decir.

-Escucha bien Sasuke-chan, es hora de que aprendas que no puedes obtener todo lo que deseas. Así es la vida.

_¡Bien hecho Sakura!_ Le había gritado su Inner. Ya era hora de que el mocoso entendiera las reglas. Si no podía lidiar con el Sasuke de 17 años, porque al final, era ya un hombre que poco estaba dispuesto a aprender, este Sasuke de 6 años si podía ser más moldeable. No le afectaría nada aprender una cosa o dos sobre normas y autoridad.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos grandes, muy, muy grandes. La miraba fijamente y sin piedad. Sus negros ojos parecían nublarse de sentimiento. Su boca parecía irse descomponiendo en un puchero (¡No! Era imposible que Sasuke hiciera un puchero ¿verdad?). ¡Oh vamos! La estaba subestimando si creía que iba a caer en un truco tan bajo.

…

…

'¡OH, NO! No voy a caer.'

…

…

'Soy una medico ninja. Sé bien como mantener mi autoridad ante mis pacientes. Puedo hasta con Lee-kun, que es más insistente que cualquiera que haya conocido.' Pensó Sakura mientras observaba como chibi Sasuke estaba cabizbajo, mordiendo la punta de una almohada.

…

…

Una hora después, Sakura doblaba cuidadosamente varias mantas para después dejarlas sobre el sofá de la sala. También había un futon enrollado, apoyado sobre una de las braceras de otro sillón. Era mejor tener todo a la mano, para cuando llegara la hora de dormir.

Punto para chibi Sasuke.

Haruno suspiró derrotada. Tenía que ponerse más dura la próxima vez. El timbre sonó y ella se alertó.

¿Quién podía ser¿A quién más tenía que explicarle la falsa identidad del Uchiha?

-¡Ahora voy!

El pequeño Uchiha se asomó desde la habitación.

_**-Kawaii kunai (6) **_

Ese era el saludo que Sakura menos pensaba escuchar. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sai en su departamento?

-¿Qué haces aquí Sai-kun? –Preguntó la pelirosa con desconcierto.

Sai caminó hacia dentro de la habitación, -según los libros que he leído, es de buena educación invitar a pasar a un compañero.

Sakura asintió, -si, claro, disculpa.

¿Era idea de Sai o Sakura se veía nerviosa? Como sea. El shinobi le tendió una flor a la pelirosa.

¡Una flor! Y no cualquiera. Era un tulipán rojo.

Sakura se sonrojó. ¿Por qué Sai, le había regalado un tulipán rojo? A ella. -¿Esto también lo leíste en un libro?

-Aa. -¿Era sonrojo lo que se veía en las mejillas del pelinegro?

Un par de ojitos negros miraban atentamente la escena.

-¿Y se puede saber en que libro leíste eso?

-Iee _(7)_

La pelirosa de pronto sintió algo de calor. Desde hacia 8 meses aproximadamente que Sai se comportaba distinto, que ella se sentía diferente al estar con él. Aunque luego, cierto Uchiha había regresado y su mente estaba en tremendo _caos_.

-Pero sé, -Sai la trajo de vuelta a la realidad- que los tulipanes rojos expresan amor tímido e inocente.

¿Por qué ese hombre siempre tenía que ser tan directo?

-Sai-kun… -¡Hacia mucho calor! Y el rostro de ESE pelinegro estaba muy, muy cerca de ella.

_MUY cerca de ella, tan cerca que sintió un vuelco en el estomago y en el pecho._

-¡Sakura!

Sai giró contrariado su rostro a la misma dirección que la aludida había volteado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Oh no… -musitó la Haruno. –Sas… Aoshi-chan.

El shinobi frunció el seño. ¿Aoshi-chan? Su respuesta fue contestada al observar a un pequeño niño pelinegro, muy parecido a alguien que conocía (aunque no estaba seguro de donde) salir de la habitación de Sakura, mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-¿Qué sucede AOSHI-chan? –preguntó la Kunoichi con preocupación.

-Quiero dormir.

Sakura parpadeó y Sai también.

-Sakura ¿quién es él?

¡Oh si, claro! Aún no le decía nada a Sai.

-Soy Hatake Aoshi y Sakura es mi tutora. –La voz aguda de Sasuke respondió la pregunta, aunque el niño estaba sumamente serio. Como si _algo_ le molestara.

La Haruno sonrió, -Tsunade-sama me ha encomendado cuidar de este niño, porque Kakashi-sensei esta ocupado.

-Ya veo. –la mirada de Sai volvió a cruzar con los ojos verdes de Sakura y luego con los de 'Aoshi'. La mirada de ese niño era un poco amenazante… ¡Nah! Se lo estaba imaginando. Sai le sonrió al pequeño Uchiha.

-Sakura, quiero dormir.

-Ya, ya te escuché Aoshi-chan. Puedes hacerlo. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no puedo. Siempre debo darme un baño antes de dormir.

¿Cuál era el problema de ese niño? Ya se había imaginado que Sasuke había sido un mimado en su infancia, pero nunca se había planteado hasta que punto.

Sai suspiró. Si no fuera porque apenas conocía a ese pequeño y porque sería poco probable pensarlo de un chiquillo, creería que lo hacía a propósito.

-Kawaii kunai, nos vemos luego. Creo que tienes cosas que hacer.

Sakura no supo que decir ¿dejar ir a Sai¿Dejar que Sasuke se bañara solo? –Yo…

-Sakura, TENGO mucho sueño.

Sakura suspiró. Sin no fuera porque conocía (o creía conocer) a Sasuke y porque sería poco probable pensarlo de un niño de 6 años, creería que lo hacia a propósito.

-Bien, bien ¡Ya voy!

Sai se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hasta luego, Sakura.

-Adiós Sai.

-¡Sakura! –El grito de Sasuke contenía un tintineo, como de victoria.

La puerta se cerró.

La médico ninja se giró cansada y se dirigió al chibi Uchiha. –Bien, entonces vamos a bañarte.

-¿Tu a mi?

Sakura alzó una ceja. ¿Qué no era eso lo que él quería? Un momento… eso de bañar a Sasuke le daba ideas raras. No con el chibi, si no con el de 17 años.

-Sasuke-CHAN, hace un momento protestabas porque querías tu baño para irte a dormir.

El pequeño pelinegro asintió. –Pero puedo hacerlo solo. –Sasuke sonrió de lado y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al baño.

Dos puntos para Sasuke.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Nota de la autora (19 de mayo del 2007): **¡Estoy TAN emocionada! Debía empezar diciendo eso. Debo confesar que no me había sucedido esto antes. Tantos comentarios para dos capítulos me tienen brincando de alegría y me hacen estar comprometida a entregar los capítulos más pronto. Aunque creo que el siguiente si tardara más, estoy cerca de un examen y necesito dedicarme a estudiar, así que pido su comprensión.

No pude meter todas las escenas que hubiese querido en este capítulo. Tenía planeadas al menos dos más, pero en primera el capítulo me hubiese salido más largo, lo cual realmente no habría sido tanto problema pues estoy acostumbrada a eso. No, lo que me detuvo es que me la he pasado la tarde aquí y no he estudiado para el examen, así que supongo que el próximo capítulo será como la segunda parte de este. Ojala les haya gustado este y no los decepcione.

Por cierto, lo de Kakashi y Sakura… no lo pude evitar. Extrañamente en algún momento me gustó esta pareja, cuando recién Sasuke se largó con Orochimaru y yo lo odiaba, pero bueno, remonté a mi original pareja de Sasuke y Sakura y ahora como que ya se me hace raro lo de Kakashi y Sakura, por eso lo agarré como burla. Ahora si, comentarios a donde siempre ¡Cuidense!

**Respuesta a los review anónimos**

_**Chippo**_ _**sisterÂ´s**_¡Gracias por tu comentario! Pues ya ves, en este capítulo empezó lo que querías ver y habrá más por supuesto. Gracias por tu aportación al significado de 'Dattebayo', sé que así lo tradujeron en español, pero no estaba segura de que fuera eso. ¡Cuídate!

_**Harlett: **_La definición de niño (según el doctor que me dio pediatría) es: 'monstruo inteligente que supera la capacidad de un adulto'. Chibi Sasuke sencillamente esta midiendo la autoridad de sus superiores y si… ha aprendido rápido. Así que supongo que eso de 'respeta' a su tutora es totalmente sarcástico je, je. Este capítulo ya tiene algo de lo que querías ver, ojala te siga gustando la historia. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

_**Sherihilde: **_Que bueno que te guste la historia, eso me alegra mucho. Si, Sakura va a INTENTAR cambiar los modales del pequeño Uchiha (de ahí a que lo logre es otro negocio)… definitivamente es algo que lo distingue, así que ya veremos. Aquí esta ya el tercer capítulo, no sé que tanto me tarde con el siguiente ¡Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate!

_**Inu-nichan: **_Pero para nada molestas, por el contrario, me hace muy feliz recibir comentarios. Pues como vez intente apresurarme a terminar este capítulo, el próximo no prometo que sea pronto porque justamente yo también estoy en exámenes (debí estar estudiando para uno mientras hacia este capitulo). ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y cuídate!

_**Yumi-san: **_¡Gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate!

_**o0katurixo0: **_Pues que bueno que te guste la historia. Pues si… te gané, pero como ya expliqué no encontré ningún fanfic similar y yo tenía ganas de leer algo así, por eso me animé a escribir. Yo cada día me encariño más con este chibi Sasuke, me dará mucha pena cuando esto acabe. Espero no defraudarte ¡Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate!

**Kiriofmoon: **Je, je, je. Que bueno que te guste mi historia. Y si, todo lo que me cuentas sobre Kakashi no me lo perdí, cuando me leí esa parte del manga me emocioné también. Pero tuve que recortar la información sobre 'Colmillo blanco' que puse el capitulo pasado ., de cualquier forma gracias por tu explicación, nunca esta demás confirmar lo que yo 'supongo' al leer en ingles. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y cuídate!


	4. ¿Nana o Tutora? II

**PEQUEÑO ORGULLO**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a ****Masashi Kishimoto** **y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas... Kakashi es completamente de mi propiedad (aja). Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: He tomado datos referentes de los últimos capítulos de manga que he leído (355) que indirectamente pueden ser spoiler._

_DICCIONARIO PREVIO_

**(1) Kamisama: **Dios

**(2) Nee-chan: **Hermanito

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.- ¿Nana o Tutora? Parte 2**

Tenía la toalla, tenía el jabón, tenía el champú. ¡Ya tenía todo listo!

Solo le hacía falta algo, una cosa, un pequeño detalle…

-¡Sakura!

La Kunoichi de cabello rosa abrió los parpados y aún con su cuerpo recargado en la pared, los brazos entrelazados y las piernas cruzadas, se permitió mostrar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Je, je. Sasuke podía pertenecer al clan Uchiha, ser el mejor de su generación, superar la inteligencia de un niño promedio y ser tan orgulloso, obstinado y terco como ninguno. Pero tenía _seis_ años… y era un _mimado_. Y un chiquillo con esas dos últimas características NUNCA sería capaz de bañarse completamente solo.

-¡Sakura!

La Haruno se acercó entonces a la puerta del baño y abrió con cautela, dando tiempo al pequeño de tomar las debidas precauciones. –Te he oído la primera vez, Sasuke-chan.

El pequeño Uchiha frunció el seño al ver a su tutora en el marco de la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa como si fuese su mejor amiga (Ahem…). Aunque luego su atención se posó en la _**bañera**_, otorgándole una mirada asesina, como si ella fuese la culpable de todos sus problemas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Sakura, al ver que su protegido no emitía palabra alguna (tal vez estaba algo cohibido).

Pregunta mal hecha.

El pelinegro se giró por completo dándole la espalda. –Prepárame el agua, la quiero caliente pero no mucho porque si no me quemo.

_¿Cómo?_

Sakura parpadeó lentamente, procesando lo último que había escuchado y una vez que lo hizo, dio media vuelta y salió del baño.

Chibi Sasuke tenía cara de no saber lo que había sucedido. Tal vez su tutora ya estaba sufriendo achaques de la edad y su oído no funcionaba bien. -¡Sakura!

No, no regresaba.

-¡¡Sakura!!

Noup, _nada_.

-¡¡¡SAK…!!! -El grito del chiquillo fue interrumpido al ver entrar de nuevo a la kunoichi al baño, aunque no tenía finta de dirigirse a la bañera.

-Dejemos algo claro Sasuke-chan -exclamó Sakura seriamente- creo haberte dicho ya, que uno no siempre puede obtener lo que desea, porque así es la vida. Al parecer no has terminado de comprenderlo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ¿Eso qué tenía que ver¿Aún seguía molesta por lo de la cama?

-Pero veras, Uchiha Sasuke…, -ese tono de la pelirosa ya no le estaba gustando al pequeño, era terroríficamente calmado (cómo el que había utilizado cuando el shinobi de la mascara salió volando). Tragó saliva- A veces ayuda que utilices DOS simples y sencillas frases, en lo consecutivo sería bueno que hicieras uso de ellas porque pueden facilitarte las cosas.

El pequeño apretó sus puños y arrugó la frente ¡Odiaba que lo trataran como un bebé!

-¿Sabes cuales son? –preguntó Sakura, haciendo caso omiso a la evidente molestia que mostraba el niño.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. No, no le importaba ¿y su baño?

-Bien, tomare tu silencio como sinónimo de ignorancia. –Sakura se acercó al mini Uchiha y se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de sus profundos ojos negros.- Las frases son: Por favor y gracias.

Los ojitos azabache se agrandaron pausadamente. ¡Tanto lío por eso! Las doncellas que atendían la casa principal, nunca le habían hablado de esa forma solo por no usar esas frases.

Sakura se levantó con tranquilidad de su posición y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la salida. Sasuke observó detenidamente sus movimientos y luego posó su atención, nuevamente, hacia la bañera.

La bañera no tenía dientes, por lo tanto no mordía. La bañera no tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, por lo tanto no lo iba a golpear. La bañera no era un ente viviente, por lo tanto no iba a darle un ABURRIDO discurso de cómo utilizar dos _estupida__s_ frases. Pero la bañera no se iba a llenar solita, ni iba a templar el agua a su gusto. La bañera podía ser peligrosa si estaba demasiado llena o el agua estaba muy caliente o muy fría.

'¡Te odio bañera!' Pensó el pequeño con frustración.

-Sa-Sakura-san…- La pelirosa, que estaba ya girando la manija de la puerta, detuvo sus pasos y giró su rostro mostrando solo un poco de sorpresa (¿le había llamado _san_?).

-Dime, Sasuke.

El pequeño se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia un lado, casi mirando el suelo. -¿Podrías, **por favor**, preparar el agua para mi baño?

Haruno esbozó poco a poco una sonrisa. -Claro, Sasuke-chan.

-**Gracias**. –dijo el mini Uchiha, casi en un susurro.

Sakura asintió en respuesta. Observó como el pelinegro se giraba para dejar las cosas del baño sobre un mueble y ella aprovecho para soltar una risita, mientras se cubría con una mano. Si iba a ser su tutora, era hora de que aprendiera una cosa o dos.

Punto para Sakura.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Que diferente, y a la vez igual, era Sasuke-chan de '_Sasuke-kun'._

Sakura recorrió, con sus dedos, el rostro de cada uno de los personajes que aparecían en la foto que estaba sobre el buró de su recamara. Aquel recuerdo del pasado le provocaba mucha melancolía y es que… el equipo siete no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde la aparición de Orochimaru. El mundo gira y las cosas cambian.

No obstante, era mejor guardar esa imagen en algún lugar inalcanzable para un pequeño como el que ahora cuidaba. Era una suerte que chibi Sasuke no hubiera tenido el suficiente tiempo para tener mejor visión de su habitación; no debía encontrar cosas que lo confundieran.

La pelirosa suspiró. Sasuke ya tenía cerca de una hora en el baño, como siguiera así, seguro se convertía en pez.

¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo ahí dentro? Si fuese el chico de diecisiete años, ya habría pensado cosas malas. Muy malas. La chica sacudió su cabeza. Esta era la SEGUNDA vez que pensaba de esa forma '¡Basta Sakura!' se regañó a si misma mentalmente, aunque sirvió para lo mismo porque su Inner gritaba insistentemente en que eso no era considerado como pedofilia porque estaban imaginando al _joven,_ **buenote**, ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez desde que había llegado a su departamento. Pero esta vez Sakura no se sorprendió por eso, aunque no evitó levantarse como si un resorte la hubiese impulsado y casi corrió para atender el llamado.

Un rostro se asomó apenas se abrió la puerta.

-Gracias por venir. –Dijo Sakura recibiendo un paquete al momento.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Desde las pogfundidades sugmaginas el enogme monsgtuo se acerca fegozmente.

¡Oh no¡La señora esponja y su marido jabonoso han sido aniquilados!

_**Swash, Swash**_

El monsgtuo ha provocado un Tsunami haciendo que las aldeas vecinas queden afectadas ¡Seguro que eso no le va a gustar nadita a la BRUJA _naturaleza _rosa!

Pero nadie puede contra el monsgtuo, es muy hábil, invencible y guapo. Además pertenece al mejor clan de todos. Es un monsgtuo Uchiha.

_**Toc, toc.**_

¡La tranquilidad del monsgtuo ha sido disturbada! Puede dejarse atrapar y caer en las fastidiosas trampas de la naturaleza o puede escondegse bajo las pogfundidades sugmaginas a las que ahora pertenece.

_**Toc, toc.**_

¡¡Que MOLESTA naturaleza _rosa_!! Los monsgtuos también necesitan su tiempo para tomar el baño.

_**¿Sasuke-chan? **_

El monsgtuo se ha ocultado aún más entre las espumosas aguas que controla.

_**¿Quieres que entre?**_

-¡Quieres verme desnudo! Pervertida. –Y el monsgtuo esta dispuesto a utilizar los trucos sucios que alguna vez aprendió de su Aniki.

_**Cla-claro que no, yo solo… ¡Sasuke, voy a abrir!**_

¡Oh, oh! Al parecer la naturaleza va en serio. No, esperen, el panorama parece haberse tranquilizado. Han pasado un par de minutos y ya no se escucha escándalo. Todo es paz y…

-¡¡CHIBI TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

¡Oh, por Kamisama _(1)_! Un tornado amarillo ha entrado amenazante, el monsgtuo intenta escapar pero las aguas espumosas y profundas se rebelan. El tornado amarillo no se detiene.

La naturaleza rosa luce furiosa, aunque podría estar divertida ¿quién lo sabe¿Alguien entiende a la naturaleza?

El monsgtuo Uchiha se libera de los brazos del tornado, pero las cosas parecen ir en contra, la señora esponja y su marido jabonoso no habían muerto, tan solo esperaban el momento de la venganza. Ellos han provocado que el monsgtuo caiga de forma poco digna sobre… donde la espalda deja de llamarse así.

_Auch._

-¡Eso te pasa por no abrir la puerta cuando tus mayores te lo indican, chibi teme¡Dattebayo! –El monsgtuo, es decir, Sasuke miró al tornado amarillo, perdón de nuevo, a Naruto con los ojitos entrecerrados a los que asomaban un par de lagrimillas.

-¿Sasuke-chan, estas bien? -La naturaleza rosa, digo, Sakura se acercó con precaución a donde su pequeño protegido,- mira cuanta agua y jabón has derramado. Así cualquiera podría resbalarse.

El pelinegro ignoró olímpicamente a su tutora y observó la posición del rubio. Para empezar ¿qué hacia ahí¿Y porque se burlaba de él? Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su infantil rostro. Eso no se quedaba así.

Y la primera reacción que Naruto tuvo a los planes de Sasuke, fue sujetarse de la falda de Sakura.

Es que… el pequeño Uchiha inocentemente tiró de la chaqueta del rubio, que estaba tan a su alcance, provocando que este maniobrara inútilmente para evitar caer a la bañera. Si, inútilmente. Naruto y por consecuencia la pelirosa, acompañaron a Sasuke con su baño.

-¡Naruuuuto! –exclamó Sakura completamente molesta y **mojada**.

-Pero Sakura-chan ¿qué no lo viste? Chibi teme fue el culpable, -Sakura dirigió su mirada asesina al pelinegro y este solo le devolvió un gesto ingenuo.

-Yo solo quería que Naruto-_nee-chan (2)_ me sacara de aquí, -dijo Sasuke.

Uzumaki estuvo a punto de creérselo, antes que el pequeño le mostrara la lengua. -¡Iee, mientes! Sakura-chan, el chibi teme esta mintiendo.

La Kunoichi lo sabia, pero no dijo nada. Ya bastante lío tenía para levantarse sin volver a resbalar y de nada le ayudaba el que Naruto estuviese encima suyo.

-Naruto ¿puedes quitarte de encima y soltarme YA?

El rubio se sonrojó. –Lo siento, lo siento.

Primer intento: Naruto se asió de un borde de la bañera e intentó concentrar chakra en uno de sus pies para tomar el impulso debido. Todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que su otra mano no se asía precisamente de otro borde de la bañera, de hecho se sujetaba firmemente de algo mucho más blando, redondo y…

-¡¡HENTAIIII!!

Bueno, al menos al primer intento Naruto ya había salido de la bañera.

Segundo intento: Sakura controló su respiración, disminuyo el chakra de sus manos y lo concentró en sus piernas. El punto era no resbalar mientras intentaba salir de ahí. Una mano sobre un borde y la otra en otro borde de la bañera. Y todo iba bien, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a reír y la pelirosa supo casi al momento la razón. Naruto sangraba profusamente de la nariz mientras observaba inquisidoramente su anatomía. ¡Maldita sea! La ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo debido al agua.

Un segundo golpe al rubio y un segundo reclamo por pervertido fueron interrumpidos. La risa de Sasuke se hizo más amplia y profunda.

Sakura y Naruto giraron a verse casi al mismo tiempo.

Nunca habían visto, ni oído, reír **así** a Sasuke. No de esa forma. Las risas del Uchiha siempre habían sido altaneras, sarcásticas, con desprecio y superioridad. Pero la risa que ahora escuchaban era limpia, inocente, espontánea, alegre, _sincera_.

Uzumaki esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba todo empapado, con varias lesiones en la piel y aseguraba que una que otra interna gracias a Sakura y aún así, no recordaba haberse sentido tan alegre en los últimos años. Sasuke no paraba de reír. Su sonrisa se convirtió entonces en una estridente risa que hizo compañía a la del pequeño.

Y Sakura no tardó en corearlos. La verdad es que todos lucían tan ridículos, tan desgraciados, tan ridiculizados, pero estaban tan unidos y felices por algo tan simple como un juego de baño, que no faltaba el motivo para reírse abiertamente.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Su pelo era subversivo y parecía que cada día se rebelaba más. Siempre había sido así y eso no tenía remedio, así que sencillamente lo secó sin intentar pasar el peine siquiera.

-Naruto, te agradezco la molestia, -el rubio salió de las cavilaciones sobre su cabello para recibir atentamente una taza de té que su compañera de equipo le había tendido.

-Nee, nee, Sakura-chan, no es molestia venir aquí. Lo que es molesto es darte MI ropa para…

-¡Sakura, esta ropa es de _dobe_¿Qué son estas ridículas espirales? –Efectivamente, el berrinche del rubio fue interrumpido por otro berrinche del pelinegro.

La Kunoichi suspiró cansada.

-La ropa que traías por la tarde fue algo que te consiguió Tsunade-sama para poder cubrir tu identidad. De nada hubiese servido inventarte un nombre y un origen, si llevabas contigo las ropas con la insignia de tu clan.

Sasuke bufó molesto. Naruto también.

Sakura había aprovechado el momento en que el pequeño estaba en el baño para preparar la habitación y las ropas con las que dormiría Sasuke. Y fue en ese justo momento cuando se dio cuenta que ella no tenía ropa para su protegido. Las prendas que usaba el Uchiha antes de que todo sucediera, le habían quedado extremadamente grandes, así que Tsunade había ocupado algo de ropa que Konohamaru había dejado en la antigua estancia de Sarutobi. Pero Sasuke no podía llevar, indefinidamente, la misma indumentaria.

De esa forma también había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía acudir a nadie más que a Naruto. Y cuando le pidió ayuda al rubio, este pegó el grito en el cielo. No estaba dispuesto a que 'chibi teme' utilizara su GENIAL ropa, aunque tras algunas otras explicaciones y amenazas, finalmente aceptó, no de tan buena gana. He ahí el motivo por el que el Uzumaki estaba en su departamento.

-¡Pero mira las _espirales_, mira los colores! Parezco payaso. –El reclamo del pelinegro hizo que Sakura regresara a su actual problema.

Naruto alzó un puño y una vena palpitó en su sien. –Solamente un chibi teme como tu, no aprecia los colores de la vida. –sentencio el rubio.

-Querrás decir del circo. –se burló el chibi Uchiha.

El rubio inhaló profundamente y golpeó rápidamente al pequeño en la cabeza. Sasuke apretó los dientes, tal vez el golpe no le había dolido tanto, pero… -¡Solo Itachi nee-san tiene derecho de golpearme así!

Sakura soltó una risita, -Basta ya, Sasuke-chan ya te expliqué la situación y si no te parece utilizar la ropa de Naruto, que es la única disponible, tendrás que ocupar la mía. Claro, debo advertirte que cuando niña solía llevar vestidos muy lindos.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos. -¡NO!

Punto para Sakura.

Naruto rió para sus adentros, imaginarse a chibi teme con vestido era demasiado gracioso, pero algo llamó su atención y se revolvió en su asiento mirando con insistencia la flor que se encontraba al centro de la mesa. –Sakura-chan ¿y esa flor?

El pequeño pelinegro frunció el seño, -alguien vino a dársela, –dijo molesto.

Sakura se sonrojó y Naruto observó con algo de sorpresa la reacción del chiquillo.

-Sai-kun pasó por aquí hace un rato, fue él quien me obsequio el tulipán.

El rubio se alborotó -¡¿Sai¡Ese teme! Sakura-chan, vamos, vamos ¿no me iras a decir que te gusta _ese_ teme? Aceptaba más que, que pensaras en… tu sabes _**quien.**_

Sasuke pasó su mirada de Naruto a Sakura, esperando su respuesta ¿por qué razón? Ni el mismo lo sabía, la verdad es que lo que pasara en la vida de su tutora o en la del rubio o en la de cualquier otro que no perteneciera a su clan, DEBERIA importarle muy poco, pero no era del todo cierto.

Y de pronto el pequeño recordó algo…

_Oye Sakura ¿estas segura que no es hijo de Sa…? _

¡Esa rubia había estado a punto de decir Sai! Claro, por eso su tutora le había cubierto la boca. Eso quería decir que ella SI estaba interesada en ese tipo extraño que era un rarito silencioso, cara de poker, arrogante, baka…

-¿Sasuke-chan, te sucede algo? –El pequeño Uchiha despertó de golpe, Sakura tenía su cabeza de lado y una ceja alzada.

Naruto se cubrió con una mano la boca y no evitó reír, -Sakura-chan ¿tendrás algunas galletas?

La pelirosa se extrañó de la pregunta, hubiese sido más normal que el rubio preguntara por ramen, pero de cualquier forma se levantó y se dirigió a su cocina para buscar lo que le pedían.

Apenas Sakura desapareció de su vista, el Uzumaki se acercó a Sasuke y le picó un par de veces las costillas, -Oe, chibi teme ¿te gusta, verdad?

Las mejillas de Sasuke se pusieron algo rosadas -¿De qué hablas?

-Sakura-chan te gusta ¿cierto¡Pusiste una cara de _celos_ que era imposible no verla! Ya decía que no podías cambiar tanto.

El pelinegro lo miró atónito ¿y ese de qué hablaba? Además que ocurrencias tenía¿gustarle una VIEJA kunoichi que tenía la fuerza de un monstruo y cuyo cabello tenía un color exótico¡Ja! –Hn. –Fue su respuesta.

El rubio soltó una carcajada victoriosa, aunque luego su rostro se puso serio. –A mi tampoco me agrada el _teme_ de Sai para Sakura-chan ¿sabes? Me gustaría más otro tipo de persona, -Sakura estaba a punto de salir de la cocina- alguien como… no importa ahora. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo, chibi teme.

Sasuke infló las mejillas y giró su rostro ¡Eso a él NO le importaba! Pero igual Naruto le miró interrogante y sin necesidad de que Uzumaki emitiera una sola palabra, el entendió a que se refería. Sus dedos meñiques se cruzaron rápidamente, apenas a tiempo antes de que una charola llena de pastelillos se posara frente a sus ojos.

Y la pequeña tregua duro nada cuando quedó el último pastelillo y ambos quisieron apoderarse de el.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Que día tan pesado había sido aquel. Y eso que apenas era el primer día. ¡Ojala su sensei se apresurara con el antídoto! Aunque con sinceridad cuidar de Sasuke no era del todo un problema.

-¿Lo dejaste en la cama? –preguntó Sakura al ver salir a Naruto de su propia habitación.

-Hai, no me di cuenta en que momento cayó dormido, de pronto comenzó a preguntarme si conocía a su querido Aniki y no supe que responder.

Los orbes verdes de Sakura reflejaron tristeza. –Lo sé, lo ha mencionado varias veces en el día y es difícil escuchar como lo nombra con tanto orgullo. Itachi era su héroe y ahora…

Naruto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. –Tuve que tragarme el pensamiento y decirle que Itachi-san era todo un genio. Al menos no le mentí al respecto. –La pelirosa asintió.

Un silencio incomodo se estableció un momento y luego el rostro de Naruto mostró nuevamente jovialidad.

-¡Sakura-chan! Se me ha olvidado decirte algo.

La Haruno puso atención -¿Decirme algo?

-¡Aa! En el camino encontré a Hinata-chan y me dijo que en dos días se celebrara su fiesta de cumpleaños. Me pidió que te recordara de la invitación que ya nos había hecho. No quiere que faltemos.

Sakura se quedó estática.

Hinata… ¡HINATA¡¡Claro, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata!! La semana pasada le había comentado de ello en el hospital. Era en dos días y TODOS estaban invitados, incluido Sasuke. Pero ahora… ¿y ahora que hacia? No iba a dejar solo al pequeño por ir a la fiesta de una de sus mejores amigas y no podía faltar a esta, sería muy cruel para la Hyuuga.

Solo había una solución para esto. Hatake Aoshi haría pública su existencia.

A Tsunade no le iba a agradar mucho la idea.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Chibi OMAKE 1**

Aquel día nada podía salir mal.

Estaba totalmente decidido y dispuesto a todo. Se había preparado mentalmente y físicamente. Akimichi Chouji era uno de los mejores ninjas en Konoha y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. No cuando las cosas estaban a su favor (según Shikamaru)

Primero había sido Sasuke, algo infantil, algo de rivalidad, pero también algo superficial, solo un platónico altamente idealizado. Luego, había sido Shikamaru y que suerte para él que ella se había dado cuenta TAN tarde, porque el Nara ya había posado sus intereses en otra rubia: Sabaku no Temari. Así se esfumo el interés en su amigo y lo agradeció a Kamisama, porque contra Shikamaru no habría sido capaz de pelear. Finalmente y por breve tiempo, fue aquel chico extraño, Sai, aunque una vez más idealizo al clon de su primera ilusión y una vez más terminó por darse cuenta que aquello no era amor.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando hacia el encuentro que prometía decidir parte de su destino. Y ya lo había dicho, aquel día nada podía salir…

-¡Ino!

Chouji casi corrió al ver a su rubia compañera de equipo tendida en el suelo, con un grueso mechón de cabello cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y con su mano apretada entre las manos de…

¡Oh! No, no era posible. NO era posible. ¿Ahora él¿Ahora quién le robaba su atención era _él_?

-¡Naruto!

El Uzumaki giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz del Akimichi y a punto estuvo de saludarlo tan jovialmente como solía hacerlo, hasta que se percató de la **cólera** que contenían sus ojos, como cuando a los 12 años alguien le hablaba de su… ahem, corpulencia.

-Cho-chouji ¿qué haces por aquí? –El shinobi castaño no le contestó y se abrió paso para quedar frente a Ino.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –preguntó Chouji seriamente, sin dejar de mirar las manos de Naruto que sostenían una de la Yamanaka

Naruto soltó rápidamente a Ino, se levantó y se puso en posición de firmes. -¡No fui yo! Sakura-chan a veces tiene arranques de furia y…

La explicación de Naruto fue cortada por la apertura de los ojos celestes de la rubia. La respiración de Chouji se cortó, ese acto le pareció lo más bello que había contemplado en el día, aún pese a la circunstancia.

-Ino-chan ¿estas bien?

La Kunoichi le miró desde su posición y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver a su fuerte amigo hincado frente a ella. –Chouji-kun yo… ¿he tardado para la _cita_ en Ichiraku?

Naruto parpadeó procesando esa última palabra y luego una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. Se sintió completamente un estorbo en ese lugar y sin que los otros dos se percataran se retiró en silencio. No era un tonto, a veces algo lento, pero sabía que en ciertas ocasiones una tercera persona estorba.

Desde las alturas de un tejado, una sombra con largo cabello ondeando al viento sonreía al terminar de ver toda la escena, esa y la anterior. Mejor iba a ver a su antigua compañera, seguro que **ella** tenía que ver con todo esto

Uzumaki sintió por un breve instante la presencia que les miraba, pero de inmediato le perdió interés. Ya habría tiempo de reclamos. Ahora lo que más le importaba y acongojaba era su hambre ¡Tantas ganas que tenía de ir a Ichiraku! Ni modo, tendría que comer otro día más en su casa Ramen instantáneo.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¡Hinata-chan!

O tal vez no…

**Fin del Chibi OMAKE 1**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Notas de la autora (27 de Mayo de 2007): **¡Por fin! Me siento algo apenada por hacer entrega de este capítulo con algo de retraso. La verdad la pensaba para que estuviera arriba por ahí del miércoles, pero primero fueron los asuntos escolares, luego el cansancio post examen, se agregó una gripe traicionera y persistente que trajo a su amiga la migraña y el complot quedó completo con una breve etapa de depresión. Así que todo esto retrasó la conclusión de este capítulo (tal vez lo hubiera subido como lo tenía, pero la verdad no me gusta hacer las cosas al aventón). Espero entonces, que este capítulo no este afectado por los sucesos de mi vida y que haya quedado como era mi intención, ojala les guste.

Ahora, he de agradecer nuevamente la buena respuesta que he tenido con esta historia. Sigo muy emocionada, sinceramente, porque aunque me presiona el hecho de saber que tengo varios lectores, me divierte escribir cosas que sé seguramente les divertirá a ustedes. No creo tener nada más que comentar por el momento, aunque eso si, yo espero recibir comentarios, preguntas y reclamos a donde ustedes ya saben ¡Cuidense!

**Respuesta a los review anónimos**

_**larysitha...xD: **_¡Hola¿Te gustó la historia? Me da muchísimo gusto y por favor no hagas que me sonroje con eso de que soy tu ídolo, je, je ///. Claro que la voy a continuar, aunque este capítulo tuvo que esperar un poco por el examen que se atravesó. Y respecto a los celos de Sasuke (qué el sigue insistiendo que no son celos) hay aún bastante tela de donde cortar. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y cuídate!

_**Chippo**_ _**sisterÂ´s: **_¡No te me mueras! Mira que espero que los capítulos continúen siendo así de graciosos o más. La parte de Ino fue totalmente planeada, no podía sacármela de la mente y además iba a servir para algunas partes más de la trama. Y no, Sakura no la pasara muy bien… por el momento ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y cuídate!

_**Inu-nichan: **_Hola je, je. ¡Gracias por dejar al menos una palabra! Cuídate.

_**Harlett: **_¡Hey! La idea de meter a Sai en la trama fue casi inmediata al iniciar el fanfic, era en pro de la historia, ya iras viendo más de esto. No se me hace peliaguda la idea de una relación entre Sakura y Sai dado que este es tan físicamente parecido a Sasuke y en cuanto a personalidad… el chico es genial. Al principio me desesperaba, pero aprendí a quererlo. Sasuke-chan, por cierto, continuara insistiendo en que NO esta celoso, solo no le cae nada bien Sai porque es un arrogante y raro. La bromita de Ino tuvo consecuencias como ya viste en el chibi-OMAKE. Y Kakashi sigue desaparecido, si lo ves me lo mandas porque lo voy a necesitar pronto. Respecto a los exámenes, lo dicho: la universidad no deja tanto tiempo libre, menos la medicina. ¡Gracias por seguir apoyando y cuídate mucho!

_**SakuSasu 4ever: **_¡Hola! Sasuke-chan es más moldeable de esta forma ¿no? Su actitud arrogante y mimada lo hace ver lindo, por que no lo hace con maldad, sus actos son inocentes. Que bueno que te guste como escribo y por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar, solo que este capítulo tardó más debido al examen que se me atravesó y las diferentes actividades escolares. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate!

_**Angel-Tsubasa: **_¡Waa! Saludas como mi querido Kakashi, je, je. Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Ino TENIA que molestar a Sakura con eso, en estos tiempos ya no es raro que una chica de 17 años tenga un hijo (aunque no tan grande, por supuesto). Los momentos entre Kakashi y Sakura y Sai y Sakura fueron completamente inevitables, el primero no podía salir de mi cabeza y el segundo era en pro de la trama. Por cierto… Sasuke dice que no esta celoso, que él solo quería su baño. Esta actualización tardó por el examen que se me atravesó, pero ¿qué se le hace¡Gracias por seguir apoyando, cuídate!

_**Edel: **_Que bueno que te guste la historia, Sasuke-chan todavía tiene mucho que dar de si y este capítulo tardó un poco por cuestiones escolares. Espero te siga gustando este proyecto ¡Cuídate y gracias por tu comentario!

_**Kate**_ _**G: **_¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara mi historia, pero me sonrojas con eso del 100, je, je, je //. Y créeme, entiendo lo que es no encontrar un buen fanfic, por eso me halaga bastante que consideres así el mío. Por cierto, te doy toda la razón, Sasuke en Shippuuden es todo un adonis, con o sin hormonas, dudo que haya alguien que no lo note. Y debo confesar algo más, me decepcionó mucho cuando se fue con Orochimaru y su comportamiento después de eso, pero los últimos tomos de manga me hicieron darle otra oportunidad, de no haber sido así creo que no habría escrito algo de él. _Sasuke-chan_ es una forma de sacar la frustración que me hizo pasar. ¡Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos y por tu extenso comentario, cuídate!

_**Marie: **_¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, este tardó por asuntos escolares, pero gracias por dejar un comentario ¡Cuídate!

_**Rocio: **_¡Hola! Me da gusto que te agrade mi historia, así como el comportamiento de Sasuke-chan (es todo un amor ¿cierto?). Sai seguirá dando de que hablar, claro que si. Este capítulo tardó un poco debido a asuntos escolares, pero aquí estamos. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate!

_**NATAKU0101: **_¡Que onda! Que alegría te que parezca divertido, digo yo, para eso es esta historia, para divertir a la gente (y a mi misma, claro que si). Este capítulo tardó por cuestiones escolares, pero finalmente esta aquí. Espero no decepcionarte ¡Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate!

_**Kiri.of.moon: **_¡Yo quiero un chibi Kakashi, un chibi Neji, un chibi Gaara, un chibi Shikamaru y al chibi Sasuke ya lo tengo (temporalmente)! Si… creo que a todas nos gustaría un chibi ¿cierto? Pero como dice Sakura, uno no puede tener todo en esta vida. Y si, como te darás cuenta, Kakashi sigue sin aparecer (ya me preocupó) así que si lo ves por ahí me lo mandas porque lo necesito aquí. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y cuídate!

_**Sakurita55: **_¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo. Veras, Ino no pensó en serio que Aoshi/Sasuke era hijo de Sakura je, je, solo era cuestión de hacer rabiar a la pelirosa, pero de cualquier forma que bueno que te hizo reir bastante, porque para eso era la escena. Cuídate y… ¿por qué han de quemar tu cuerpo¡No! No me quiero quedar sin una lectora. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!


	5. Sueños y sombras

**PEQUEÑO ORGULLO**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a ****Masashi**** Kishimoto**** y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas... Kakashi es completamente de mi propiedad (aja). Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: He tomado datos referentes de los últimos capítulos de manga que he leído (356) que indirectamente pueden ser spoiler._

_DICCIONARIO PREVIO_

Empiezo haciendo una corrección: En capítulos pasados utilice el sufijo 'nee-san' como hermano y gracias a dos comentarios me di cuenta del error. 'Nee-san' significa hermana y 'Nii-san' es hermano. Lamento la traducción.

**(1) Otouto: **Hermano menor

**(2) Hahahue: **Es una forma muy respetable de dirigirse a la madre, algo así como 'honorable madre'.

**(3) Chichihue: **Una forma muy respetable de dirigirse al padre, algo como 'honorable padre'

**(4) Okaa-chan: **Una forma muy cariñosa de referirse a la madre, algo como 'mamita'.

**(5) Taisho: **Si no mal recuerdo, este sufijo significa 'capitán'

_**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A**: _Katsura-chan Uchina por cierta idea para una escena de este capítulo.

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

* * *

**CAPITULO 5.- Sueños y sombras **

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien al colocar la última gota de la infusión sobre el pergamino extendido frente a ella. Esperó pacientemente el resultado, si equivocaba sus cálculos tendría que repetirlo todo nuevamente y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar toda otra noche entera.

¡Ahí estaba! El sello era nítido, de un color firme y oscuro.

Tsunade se limpió la frente con una toalla ofrecida por Shizune.

-Gracias.

-De nada, Tsunade-sama. Por cierto… –la pelinegra tomó de nuevo la toalla,- ¿No es este antídoto de esos que hay que dejar reposar al menos un par de días?

La verdad es que Shizune estaba segura de ello, pero con el carácter que se cargaba la Hokage en las últimas horas (siempre, más bien) y con ese complejo suyo de no dejar que alguien se enterara de los ingredientes e infusión preparadas… era mejor hacerle creer que tenía dudas.

Godaime suspiró con pesadez, odiando la respuesta que tenía que dar. –Si.

-Eso significa que Sasuke-kun permanecerá como niño al menos dos días más.

Tsunade se desparramó sobre la silla que estaba tras su escritorio y casi exhaló al contestar, -tres. Este antídoto requiere de tres días de reposo para adquirir el efecto que hará que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Shizune negó sutilmente al observar como su jefa sacaba una botella de Sake, lo bueno es que había podido rebajarla un poco antes. Seguro se daba cuenta en unos minutos, pero mejor eso a que no cumpliera con sus responsabilidades como líder de la aldea. –Tsunade-sama y cuando Sasuke-kun regrese a la normalidad ¿no habrán _efectos secundarios_? Ya sabe, el podría…

La rubia alzó una mano interrumpiendo con este gesto a su asistente. –Después hablamos de ello Shizune, ahora tengo otros **_asuntos_** que atender. – La Kunoichi asintió y salió de la oficina.

-No entiendo esa manía de esconderte tras la ventana, si de cualquier forma dejas que sienta tu presencia… -Tsunade sonrió a medias y se giró para ver al que recién había entrado, -Jiraiya.

-¡Jo! Vamos Tsunade, dame algo de crédito. Deja de enfadarte y mejor invítame algo del Sake que ocultas en el último cajón de tu escritorio, ese que Shizune no ha tocado.

La rubia se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y con un pesado gesto sacó la bebida que su ex compañero le mencionaba. -¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso hay alguna noticia relevante para la aldea?

-No de fuera, -dijo el ex Sannin- pero ¿qué tal aquí? Al parecer ha sucedido algo interesante y evitas que se sepa.

La Hokage sudó frío. No tenía ni un día lo ocurrido y la noticia ya había llegado a oídos de Jiraiya. –No sé de que hablas, -dijo haciéndose la ignorante.

-¿De que va a ser? –Contestó el de pelo blanco, se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos llevando a su boca el vaso recién servido- Hablo por supuesto del efecto que tu milagrosa planta ha hecho en el Uchiha. No tenía idea de que tan poderoso podía ser el resultado.

Tsunade abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, -¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Qué? Qué eres una de las **_tres_** personas a las que la aldea de la niebla abastece de aquella flor, la cual por cierto se cultiva en solo dos sitios específicos y bajo estricto cuidado o qué para pagarla desvías algunos fondos de la aldea a tu sueldo. –Un brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Jiraiya, mientras a la Hokage se le caía la mandíbula al suelo. –Te dije que no me quitaras crédito.

-¡Eres un…! -La rubia se reacomodó en su asiento y colocó sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su rostro lo más dignamente posible.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Por qué crees que te pediré algo? –Tsunade alzó una ceja, Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta.- Esto es más bien un trato. Tú me dejas utilizar este fino material para mi _publicación_ y yo no digo absolutamente nada de lo que sé.

-¡Estas loco! Si permito que hagas eso correré con la misma suerte que Orochimaru y creo que Sakura podría ser aún más salvaje que Sasuke al respecto.

Jiraiya sonrió, -Sakura no tiene porque enterarse, no se encuentra entre mis selectos lectores y por obvias razones ocultare sus identidades.

-Eres una mente enferma, -musitó la Hokage. Un largo silencio se estableció y fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe al escritorio, cortesía de Godaime- Esta bien, pero más te vale cumplir con el trato.

El antiguo Sannin festejó con jubilo su victoria y se dirigió hacia la ventana nuevamente, -por cierto, tengo el presentimiento de que tu coartada para ocultar la identidad de Uchiha se va a venir abajo. La fiesta de Hyuuga Hinata es un evento social al que ningún shinobi de la generación **"fantástica"** puede faltar.

Tsunade se exaltó, lo había olvidado. -¡Oye Jirai…!- La rubia detuvo su exclamación al darse cuenta que ya nadie le devolvería una contestación. Su antiguo compañero se había ido, seguro que estaba ansioso por comenzar a escribir.

Maldito pervertido.

**_OoOoOoOoO _**

****

La única luz que se colaba por las ventanas era la de la luna menguante y era tan tenue que formaba sombras amorfas en las paredes. Sombras que danzaban, se entrelazaban, abrían las fauces y se tragaban todo a su paso.

_"Los niños grandes no lloran, otouto. (1) Recuerda que un shinobi siempre debe mantener la calma, si estas asustado piensa en cosas agradables." _

El pequeño Sasuke limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y asomó su cabeza con precaución por una rendija de la puerta ¡Estaba muy oscuro! No importaba hacia que lado volteara, ese pasillo no tenía luz y los sonidos de la noche se hacían cada vez más lúgubres. Si salía, las sombras podrían alcanzarlo antes de estar a salvo, si se quedaba no habría donde refugiarse.

Era mejor arriesgarse.

Dio un paso tímido, luego otro y otro más, hasta que el chirriar de la madera hinchada hizo que comenzara a andar a tropiezos y pasos rápidos. En ningún otro momento el trayecto de la habitación a la sala, se le haría más largo que aquella noche.

_"Y cuando creas que lo desagradable supera lo agradable, busca alguien con quien te sientas seguro." _

Ahí estaba, finalmente a salvo. Tal vez no era Itachi, no era Hahahue _(2)_ o Chichihue _(3)_ y no pertenecía al clan Uchiha, pero era **_alguien_**… y estaba a salvo.

**_OoOoOoOoO _**

Escuchó el crujir de la madera y sus sentidos inmediatamente se alertaron. No obstante se mantuvo a la expectativa, inmóvil, pero con la mano lista para sacar el kunai que guardaba bajo la almohada.

Así era la vida del shinobi. Desde que había comenzado a hacer misiones de alto rango que ya no podía dormir profundamente, su sueño era convenientemente ligero… el enemigo nunca tendría consideraciones.

Se acercaba, la presencia era sumamente notoria y eso le hizo relajarse un poco, un adversario inteligente ocultaría de inmediato el chakra. No obstante volvió a tensarse cuando sintió que las cobijas se alzaban tras de ella y algo se pegaba a su espalda, con movimientos torpes y temblorosos.

Haruno Sakura era una hábil Kunoichi, inteligente y capaz, sabía en que momento era prudente actuar. Aunque esta vez estaba un tanto confundida, había esperado el próximo movimiento del intruso acumulando chakra en las manos y piernas, lista para sorprender a quién había osado acercarse de esa forma… pero ya no hubo movimiento a excepción de una pequeña presión en su espalda, como si la hubieran enganchado.

Era hora de…

-Okaa-chan _(4)_…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa y la dureza que había conservado su rostro hasta el momento fue reemplazada por ternura.

El enemigo era Sasuke.

La pelirosa esperó un breve momento y tratando de hacer el mínimo movimiento giró su cuerpo para comprobar que la figurita que se había aferrado a ella, no era otro que el pelinegro que estaba a su cargo. El pequeño se encontraba profundamente dormido, como si no tuviese preocupaciones en la vida… Sakura se preguntó si después de la tragedia del clan Uchiha, Sasuke había podido dormir así de nuevo y la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente fue negativa.

Su cabello azabache caía rebelde cubriendo parte de su rostro y ella, un tanto dudosa, apartó un mechón para observarlo mejor¡que inocente se veía! El seño apenas si estaba fruncido en un gesto tan ligero que hasta resultaba gracioso y en sus mejillas había marcas claras de que había estado llorando.

¿Por qué habría llorado?

Sakura recordó que cuando ella era pequeña temía en las noches de tormenta, cuando su habitación se convertía en un abismo oscuro y frío, cuando las paredes encerraban monstruosos secretos y las luces dibujaban sombras mortales. Entonces ella salía disparada hacia el único sitio donde encontraría protección: la habitación de sus padres. Una vez ahí, su madre le acariciaría el cabello y su padre le dedicaría palabras tranquilizadoras 'Las niñas grandes no lloran'.

Pero esa noche no había tormenta.

Cuando la Haruno despertó a la mañana siguiente, no le sorprendió no encontrar a su protegido a su lado. Aún con su corta edad, Uchiha Sasuke seguía teniendo mucho orgullo, el suficiente al menos para no dejar notar su _debilidad._

**_OoOoOoOoO _**

La tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente esa mañana era incomparable, sobre todo después de haber pasado unas cuantas horas en el hospital de Konoha. Al menos había aprendido una valiosa lección y no había tenido tan mala suerte con las enfermeras.

Si, esa mañana era admirablemente hermosa, tranquila, normal y rutinaria. Tenía a un lado a un escandaloso rubio que le había gritado lo impuntual que era y tenía del otro lado a un sonriente moreno que rayaba en lo extraño, eso para él era totalmente normal, bueno… faltaban un par de ingredientes pero igual por el momento no los añoraba.

-¡Kakashi-sensei¿Me has escuchado¡Dattebayo!

El peligris miró con parsimonia al rubio, apenas bajando un par de centímetros su preciada lectura. –No tienes que gritar Naruto, creo que media aldea te ha escuchado ya.

-Entonces respóndeme, maldita sea. ¿Puedo retirarme temprano del entrenamiento?

Kakashi dejó salir un poco de aire. Agradecía que Naruto aún lo tomara en cuenta como sensei, aún cuando estaba próximo a adquirir el rango de Sannin. De hecho el que se reunieran todas las mañanas ahí, como si aún fueran el equipo 7, no era algo establecido como obligatorio, solo era costumbre. Todos los días (siempre y cuando uno u otro no tuviesen misiones) repetían la misma rutina. Se reunían, asistían al campo de entrenamiento, pulían sus habilidades, cotejaban sus avances con los compañeros y luego cada quién dedicaba el resto del día a lo que sea que estuviesen obligados.

-No necesitas pedir permiso, **dobe.** –Kakashi observó la sonrisa de Sai y la vena saltada en la sien de Naruto. Una nueva pelea se veía venir entre esos dos. Bueno, al menos no estaba la tercera pieza o la cuarta, en ocasiones los cuatro juntos podían provocarle jaqueca. Tantos _dobe, teme, usuratonkachi_ y _baka_ por aquí y por allá le hacían alucinar las palabras.

-Puedes retirarte cuando tengas que hacerlo Naruto y no tienes que inventar lo de ir a la biblioteca, eso solo se lo creería a Sai, -el rubio se sonrojó y el moreno sonrió mostrando un raro brillo en los ojos, lo cual significó para Kakashi que ese comentario no le había agradado del todo.- De cualquier forma no estamos todos, así que esto puede terminar pronto.

-Pues tal vez si estamos completos, -musitó Sai viendo hacia el horizonte.

Naruto le imitó y sus expresivos ojos azules se llenaron de un brillo de emoción, siéndole imposible controlar el impulso de correr hacia su objetivo. -¡¡Sakura-chan!!

Kakashi sudó frío y se enfocó a su Icha Icha, como si el pequeño librejo pudiese ocultarlo de la vista de cualquiera… por si las dudas.

La pelirosa al ver venir al Uzumaki se preparó para la embestida (normalmente se hubiese hecho a un lado pero…) -¡Naruto! –Reclamó Sakura desde el aire- Bájame ahora, nos vimos anoche.

Kakashi y Sai no evitaron girar para ver a Sakura atentamente. ¿Qué había dicho? Eso último había tenido una connotación distinta de lo usual en ambas mentes, aunque una más subida de tono que otra.

Ni Naruto, ni Sakura se percataron de la reacción causada. No obstante una risita los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El shinobi de la mascara alzó una ceja y fijo su atención en el pequeño _bulto_ junto a la pelirosa que REIA al ver como Naruto requería balancearse un poco para bajar a Sakura.

-¿Aoshi-kun? –preguntó Kakashi.

El pequeño bulto, es decir, el pequeño Sasuke asintió recordando su misión y al hombre que ahora le hablaba.

Sakura sonrió ¡Ese era su protegido! –Buen día, Kakashi-sensei –saludó la Haruno y luego se dirigió de la misma forma a Sai, que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y un 'Kawaii kunai' acompañado.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? Pensé que te quedarías a cuidar al chibi teme –Sai frunció el seño ¿acaso Naruto tenía que decirle a todo mundo **teme**?

Sakura asintió. –Esa era la idea, pero es importante que vaya a consultar algo con Tsunade-shishio y no puedo dejar solo a Aoshi-chan.

Sasuke frunció el seño esta vez, cruzó sus brazos y giró su rostro. –Eres molesta, yo NO soy un bebé, puedo cuidarme solo.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara al ver el aire de superioridad de Sasuke, era justo como lo había imaginado de niño, más alegre, pero igual de orgulloso. Naruto por otra parte imitó al chiquillo, dando a entender que no le creía una sola palabra.

-¿Encontraste a alguien en el camino? –pregunto Kakashi casual, aunque por supuesto Sakura entendió la doble intención de la pregunta. El objetivo era que no descubrieran la identidad de Sasuke y mientras menos personas le vieran, mayor la posibilidad… la kunoichi se había arriesgado al salir de su departamento.

-No, -respondió la Haruno.- Pero no me gustaría que Aoshi-chan hiciera travesuras al encontrarse aburrido mientras charlo con Tsunade, así que he venido para pedirte que cuides de Aoshi-chan un momento, Naruto. –Terminó de explicar Sakura. Kakashi y Naruto comprendieron al instante la doble respuesta que también había dado ella.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y rió con nerviosismo, -lo lamento Sakura-chan, -dijo.- Tengo algo que hacer y etto… ¿por qué no Kakashi-sensei? El es su pariente o algo asi ¿no?

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Kakashi. –Pariente lejano, si, -recitó él sabiéndose el papel a desarrollar,- pero si Sakura se quedó con Aoshi fue justamente porque soy un shinobi muy ocupado. Me gustaría mucho cuidar de él, pero no puedo.

Haruno lo observó con rabia y negó pesadamente. Sai solo atendía todo desde su posición. -¡No lo iba a dejar contigo de cualquier forma Kakashi-sensei! No quiero arriesgarme a que le des a leer tu 'placida' lectura y le enseñes cosas indebidas.

Kakashi se puso en cuclillas e hizo círculos en el piso con su dedo. ¿Por qué Sakura pensaba eso? Además, la versión adolescente del Uchiha no tenía la misma opinión, al menos no había puesto mucha objeción cuando le regaló el primer tomo del Icha Icha, bueno, se había sonrojado de forma casi imperceptible y había fingido algo de indignación, pero igual no había devuelto el obsequio.

Sasuke parpadeó. Los adultos eran sumamente extraños en ocasiones.

-Oe, Sakura-chan ¿y qué tal el teme de Sai? Él no tiene nada que hacer.

El pequeño pelinegro miró con rabia a Naruto y estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando una fugaz mirada del rubio le hizo cambiar de opinión.

**_OoOoOoOoO _**

¿Qué demonio se había posesionado de él cuando aceptó cuidar al mocoso¡¿Qué?!

Tal vez la **hermosa** sonrisa de la medico ninja, el reto en las palabras de Naruto 'No eres el indicado para cuidar un niño' o la insinuación de Kakashi 'dicen que las mujeres gustan de los hombres que son capaces de mostrarse paternales'.

Lo que sea que haya sido, ahora no era valido. Él era probablemente poco conocedor de muchas cosas, la mayoría las había aprendido en libros y continuaba con lo mismo, pero no era ningún tonto. Desde la noche anterior que había ido a visitar a Sakura se percató que aquel niño NADA tenía que ver con Kakashi y por supuesto, menos con la pelirosa. Ese mocoso se le había hecho similar a _alguien_ y acababa de atar cabos, solo tuvo que hacer un comentario inocentemente mal intencionado sobre el clan Uchiha y obtuvo su respuesta.

-Tráeme un helado.

Sai le miró de reojo, llevaba más de diez minutos con lo mismo y parecía no cansarse. Antes de eso había sido la queja por el calor y antes de eso, queja por el frío. Además… había besado a Sakura en la mejilla antes de que esta se fuera y le pareció observar que la pelirosa se había sorprendido y sonrojado por el acto.

'Aoshi' era un maldito mimado, ególatra y fastidioso. Pero era el protegido de Sakura. Por alguna razón que ignoraba y que tampoco le importaba del todo, Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a su niñez, al parecer no tenía memoria de su 'pasado' y ahora lo encubrían bajo una falsa identidad. No iba a delatarlos. –Estoy ocupado, -respondió el mayor volviendo su atención al dibujo que hacía.

Ambos pelinegros se hallaban sentados bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, era medio día y hacia mucho calor.

-Quiero un helado, -replicó el Uchiha, una vez más, metiendo el dedo a la tinta que ocupaba Sai y colocando su huella digital en el dibujo. –Se ve mejor asi, -musitó casi para si, con un tonito inocente.

El pelinegro mayor le sonrió al pequeño. –Los libros de comportamiento social dicen que no se debe consentir a los infantes y que aquellos que _exigen_ son, generalmente, inútiles en la sociedad cuando se hacen adultos, Aoshi-chan.

Sasuke apretó sus pequeños puños y sonrió de lado. –Entonces tú debiste ser asi cuando eras niño ¿verdad Sai¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres **_raro_**¿De verdad tienes amigos?

La sonrisa de Sai no desapareció pero sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraño. –De acuerdo a la definición que tengo de amistad, Naruto y Sakura lo son.

Y era cierto, desde la misión (fracasada) en la que debían traer a Sasuke, él los había considerado como tal, aún con las diferencias que tenía con ambos. Luego el tiempo, la convivencia, las misiones, las peleas habían consolidado la idea y no solo eso, con Sakura las cosas… habían cambiado. Y también tenía definición para ese nuevo sentir.

Era diferente con Sasuke. Desde que el Uchiha había regresado su puesto en el equipo siete había quedado pendiente de un hilo, se había sentido desplazado y de no haber sido por una platica que tuvo con Yamato-taisho _(5)_ y con Sakura, aún estaría en la misma posición. De cualquier forma, el Uchiha no le agradaba y él no le agradaba al él, eso era oficial. La situación parecía no cambiar ahora que Sasuke era un niño.

-Sakura es molesta, -dijo Sasuke resoplando.

-No pienso lo mismo Aoshi-chan, Sakura es una _fea_, pero es medico ninja, la segunda mejor después de Tsunade-sama y esta postulada para un rango importante al igual que Naruto. Ha hecho mucho por Konoha, pero sobre todo, por sus amigos.

Por un momento el pequeño Uchiha puso atención a todo lo que le decía el 'chico sonrisas'. ¿Su tutora era todo eso? Su seño se frunció. -Por eso te gusta. –exclamó con una calma que hasta sorprendió a Sai.

-Aa, -respondió el jounin.

_Que molesto agujero en el estomago ¡No era nada agradable! Igual que Sai. _

-¡Pero tu has dicho que es fea!

-La belleza es algo subjetivo, además el que considere que Sakura es una bruja fea no tiene relación con su aspecto físico.

El chiquillo se levantó, -Eres raro, 'chico sonrisas'. No me agradas

Sai también se levantó, despeino el cabello del Uchiha y volvió a sonreír, -Tú tampoco me agradas Aoshi-chan.

-Bien, ahora, tráeme un helado.

¡Por Kamisama! Ojala que Sakura no tardara mucho.

**_OoOoOoOoO _**

**Nota de la autora (1 de Junio de 2007): **No puedo con la emoción, esperen que debo tomar aire ¡¡Más de 100 review!! Ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé tal cantidad de comentarios para un fanfic. En serio que estoy completamente alucinada con esto, no quepo de la alegría.

Respecto a este capítulo, pues verán… tenía prácticamente este capítulo terminado para la mitad de esta semana y a un paso de escribir el final, me di cuenta que no me gustó como quedó. Asi que deshice casi todo y preferí escribir de nuevo. He ahí la razón del porque tardó algo más este capítulo (arranques de autor). La otra razón, pues será mi eterno discurso: la escuela. He tenido trabajo escolar y la próxima actualización si va a tardar, por favor vuelvo a pedir su comprensión, mis exámenes no son precisamente por temporada, prácticamente me la vivo en exámenes y el próximo viernes tengo uno muy importante, asi que dudo mucho tener el capítulo antes (podría ser posible, pero es dudoso).

Por cierto, para los que querían ver los, ahem, celos de Sasuke-chan y la conspiración contra Sai, pues he aquí una parte. La verdad la escena completa me hubiera quedado bastante larga, asi que la segunda parte va para el próximo capítulo.

Y para aquellos que deseaban la escena de la tormenta, veran porque les dije que no les iba a desilucionar. Además debo decir, que aún falta algo que complementa esta escena.

En fin, comentarios, reclamos y todo lo que quieran a donde ya saben ¡Cuídense!

****

**Respuesta a los review anónimos **

**_Sakurita55: _**¡Hola de nuevo! La idea de que Sasuke 'siga' fijándose en Sakura aún pese a su edad tiene que ver con su memoria inestable. Ya te darás cuenta de esto más adelante. Y si, a muchos nos gustaría ver a un chibi en la serie original, pero sepa el cielo si a Kishimoto-sensei se le ocurra algo por el estilo. ¡Gracias por el comentario, cuídate!

**_Harlett_******Efectivamente, la bañera NO tenía nada de culpa, pero ni modo que Sasuke aceptara su error. Eso sería inadmisible ¿de verdad te gusto tanto el mongstuo? Realmente me encantó escribir esa parte, que fue inspirada en un sueño que tuve en una clase de cirugía. Respecto a Sai, pues yo no lo odie exactamente, solo me irritaba que fuese tan parecido a Sasuke y que fuese el suplente en el equipo 7, además de su actitud tan estoica ante la vida pero la convivencia con Naruto y Sakura me hicieron tomarle aprecio, por otro lado sus platicas de… si, no creo que Sasuke-chan deba estar a solas con él mucho tiempo (ni que el peque lo quisiera de cualquier forma, como te darás cuenta) y tienes toda la razón: Sasuke y Sai son MUY parecidos, de hecho sus comentarios al respecto de Sai fueron totalmente a propósito guiándome por eso. Pasando a otra cosa, no todos los capítulos traerán chibi omake, pero algunos si, que bueno que te gustara. ¡Ah, si! Kakashi ya esta conmigo, lo encontré turisteando acá por la ciudad de México, ya esta de regreso en la historia ¡Cuídate y gracias por seguir apoyando!

**_SakuSasu_****_ 4ever: _**Puedes creerlo, contestare cada uno de los comentarios que ustedes me dejen porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si se han tomado la molestia de ofrecerme unas palabras. Si Sakura se descuida un rato, creo que puedo prestarte a Sasuke-chan unas horas, solo recuerda que es un peque de 6 años ¿si? Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando ¡Cuídate!

**_Kate_****_ G: _**Pues que bueno que pude hacerte mejor el día, esta historia esta hecha precisamente para divertir ¿si no de que sirve? Yo puedo presumir de que temporalmente tengo a este chibi Sasuke, pero uno real no sería tan factible para mi, nop, definitivamente no y eso que quiero especializarme en pediatría. Y no, no te lees pervertida, es algo sumamente natural ja, ja, ja, es lógico que un personaje como Sasuke cause eso en casi cualquiera (yo me apunto al menos). Creo que en el mundo existen muchos Sasuke, yo también tuve al mío, ahem… que ni fue mío en toda la extensión de la palabra, a decir verdad, me identifico mucho con Sakura ¿sabes? Y lo peor del caso es que la kunoichi me caía como patada en el hígado al principio de la serie. Ojala en algún momento tu Sasuke se dé cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo por sus 'prioridades' aunque… siendo sincera _esos_ Sasukes de la vida real son tan problemáticos como el de la serie y suelen hacer sufrir a uno más que las protagonistas de una telenovela de las 8. Por cierto ¡Los vicios son malos! Yo no quiero propiciar ningún vicio, pero si esta en mis manos apaciguar este, pues intentare hacerlo ja, ja, ja ¡Cuídate y gracias por el apoyo!

**_Lena haruno: _**¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi historia. Eso del chibi Kabuto, sin ofender, me dio algo de escalofrío y pensar en un chibi Jiraiya es algo extraño ja, ja, ja, ja, no creo que haya sido igual de pervertido, eso se aprende con el tiempo creo yo. ¿Crees que escribo bien? Es todo un halago leer eso, yo solo intento dar lo mejor de mí je, je. Y al parecer, no aprecias mucho a Sai… bueno, yo no lo odio exactamente, me simpatiza, pero tampoco lo idolatro. En este capítulo Sai sufrió un poquitin si te sirve de consuelo, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo como estropajo. Lo del pacto entre chibi Sasuke y Naruto, es realmente algo bien sutil, espero hayas puesto atención que ya empezó desde este capítulo. ¡Cuídate y mil gracias por comentar!

**_Musa 555: _**Ja, ja, ja, ja, tu si que me haces reír. Juro que no quise castigarlos ni nada, si por mí fuera estaría todo el día pegada a la PC para acabar pronto los capítulos, pero la realidad es otra (¡snif!). Me halaga mucho saber que esta historia tiene tantos calificativos buenos, de verdad, me hace muy feliz. Por cierto, Sakura dice que se pasara un rato por allá, apenas tenga tiempo libre (aunque con chibi Sasuke esta difícil) y su Inner ha pegado el grito en el cielo de felicidad por tus consejos, dice que ahora tiene bases para insistirle a Sakura como debe hacer las cosas. El pequeño Sasuke, por otro lado, esta muy molesto por 'eso' que le dijiste y murmuró algo de una venganza o que sé yo. ¡Muchas gracias por pensar que soy buena onda, cuídate!

**_Kagome: _**¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo te haya agradado ¡Cuídate y gracias por el comentario!

**_Edel_******Hola, me alegra que te pareciera gracioso el capítulo pasado. La escena del baño creo que fue del agrado general, yo me reí mucho al escribir la escena. ¡Agradezco tu comentario, cuídate!

**_Haro Kzoids: _**¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Esa parte donde ríe Sasuke no pude evitarla ¿Cuándo lo hemos visto reír sinceramente en la serie? Creo que solo cuando salen los recuerdos de su infancia, de ahí la idea. La rivalidad entre los hermanos Uchiha se me hace sumamente triste y solo el sensei Kishimoto sabe en que ira a acabar eso (pero presiento que no será muy bueno). Por cierto, Sasuke-chan me ha pedido que insista en que NO esta celoso, aunque el dobe de Naruto lo diga, es solo que no soporta a gente como Sai. Y hablando de este último, pues te explico rápido: Sai es un personaje que aparece después que Naruto regresa de su entrenamiento (ya hizo su aparición en el manga y aparecerá en la serie animada después –si estas al pendiente de Shippuuden, es el tipo raro que acompaña a Naruto y Sakura en el primer capítulo, el breve momento en que se encuentran con Sasuke) y es, bueno… el reemplazo de Sasuke (de hecho físicamente se le parece bastante), ya que al equipo 7 le hace falta un integrante; al principio ni a Sakura ni a Naruto les hace gracia esto y tampoco les cae muy bien el tipo, pero aprenden a convivir con él. Si te hace falta más información, no dudes en pedirla ¡Gracias por tu comentario y cuídate!


End file.
